What Is This About?
by Burnsier
Summary: Chapter 24 now up. Contains R/M with extra tension , W/D...and all good things RH
1. Chapter 1

General disclaimer to all things Robin Hood.

A/N: Takes place after a thing or two about loyalty. Not my best i think and the ending is pretty lame. Enjoy

Marian pushed her horse as fast as he would go as she galloped out of the stone gates of Nottingham. She had to get away. The stone walls that she had found herself in for the past few hours were stifling. She hated being in that cold grey world where the heart of evil lay. She pursed her lips as she wondered if she would have to spend more time there as Lady Gisborne.

_Lady Gisborne_

One would think that by now she would have gotten used to the idea, but even thinking about it left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth. To think that this would be her fate. Forevermore shall she be the smiling gracious wife who only has enough mental capacity to smile and nod. She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away as she focused all of her energy on the road before her. She wasn't sure as to where she was going, her only goal was to get away, to feel like she could be in control of something. Something where she had a choice.

_Everything is a choice, everything we do_.

Her words that Robin so cruelly used against her haunted her like a ghost. Her practical side told her that marrying Gisborne was the right thing to do. He did love her and had security to offer her and her father. Besides, matches were made everyday with no affection involved on either side. And who knows, perhaps she could change him, make him see that he had the ability to be a good man. After all, she could do worse.

_You could do better_.

Marian rolled her eyes at the thought. By now she had slowed her white horse to a halt. She didn't want better, she wanted-

Suddenly something poked her in the back. She looked to the ground and found a blunted arrow with stripped fletching. She got off of her horse and bent down to grapped the arrow. As she stood up she found herself standing face to face with Robin of Lockesly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, hello Marian." called Robin's cheery voice. He had his bow swung over his should and he walked down to meet her. Marian pursed her lips, showing her displeasure. Of course, the displeasure wasn't in seeing him, is was the pleasure she felt in seeing him that made her upset.

"I thought I told you to never shoot me again." she snapped as she pushed the wooden arrow against his chest, much like she had the first time he had been so bold as to get her attention in such a manner.

"Shoot you?" he said, his voice and face full of confusion, "I didn't shoot you. It must have been someone else." he shrugged his shoulders and examined the arrow, "Good arrow though." after running his fingers along the fletched end, he tossed it into his quiver filled with identical arrows.

Marian narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Really, this arrow just fired out of nowhere and hit me." she said sarcastically. What was he playing at, she wondered, "Come on, Robin, I know it was you."

Now he looked offended, "Marian, I'm telling you it was not me." a smirk tugged at the side of his mouth, "Besides," he continued, "You have no proof."

"Yes I do, that was your arrow." she half laughed as she answered, still unsure of why he was denying it.

"Okay, well then let's pretend I burned the arrow, then what? No one would believe you, no one else saw." his eyes glittered with amusement.

She thought for a moment, "You were the first person to happen upon me after the incident-"

"So, I say I was out hunting and found you here." he countered

Marian clenched her fists and her teeth and asked, "What is this about?"

Robin saw that she was getting very annoyed, but he had a point to proove, "Look," he said patiently, "Just humour me okay?" his eyes pleaded with her like a lost puppy.

Marian raised her right eyebrow, "Robin, the fact that you are not on your back in pain, is proof enough that I am already humouring you." Robin thought she was going to remount her horse and leave, but she stayed where she was, as if giving permission for him to continue.

"So," he said slowly, "How do you feel?"

"Right now? Extremely annoyed that you are keeping me here for nothing. How do you think I feel?" she looked at him like he was completely stupid

"I mean now that no one will believe that I shot you?" It was like pulling teeth trying to get the right answer out of her.

Marian really had no time for this, "Frustrated, angry and betrayed, obviously." she said simply.

"Why?"

"Because even the people I trust the most will not believe me." she practically shouted

Robin smiled sadly, "Now you know how I feel." he sighed.

A wave of realization hit Marian like a blow to the face. How could she have not seen that coming? He was still earnestly trying to prove his actions against Guy. For how long would she have to deal with this? Didn't he realize there was no way out for her now? Besides, she wasn't even sure if it _was_ Guy who stabbed Robin in the Holy Land.

Her voice lowered considerably, "That is not the same."

Robin's face turned into stone, "It is exactly the same." he said forcefully. He walked straight up to her and stared into her blue eyes. She felt the tiniest of trembles vibrate through her body. When he looked like that, she knew he was capable of doing anything and although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, he intimidated her. She resolved to look at him with the same intensity. He could not have the upper hand, she thought. Just then, she saw the tiniest hint of tears glistening in his eyes as he whispered, "Why can't you believe me?"

Tears now filled her eyes as she answered quietly and sadly, "Robin, I can't."

Robin looked up to try and hold his emotions at bay. When he looked back to where Marian should have been, he saw that she had begun walking to her horse, "Can't or won't?" he asked

Marians hands that had been previously employed on her horses saddle now slid down in anger. "What difference does it make?" she countered, looking distressed, "I am marrying him, Robin. I have to believe that there is some good in the person I am going to spend my life with. Please, don't rob me of that."

Robin looked at her in surprise. Still, she will stand by him. He couldn't believe it. He put his hands on his hips in anger. "What about Lambert? I saw how that hurt you. You think that there can still be good in him after that?"

"We resolved that, thankyou very much." She stated coldly. In truth she had not fully recovered from that incident. True, she had attempted to set the facts straight with Guy, but the fact that an innocent man was dead still haunted her.

Robin said nothing but hmphed in response. He gave her a look that said, as if I'll believe that.

Marian had enough of this. She was tired of being under interrogation from Robin. It was time for her to turn the tables.

"Oh and you are the perfect man are you? Tell me, was it the good in you that made you want to kill him?" she watched him go immediately into a defensive mode.

"He tried to kill the King!" he shouted. Hadn't they already been over this before?

"You tried to kill him!" she yelled back in the exact same tone. _Stalemate, _she thought. Now, she should be smirking with victory, but she couldn't. Treason and murder were nothing to smirk and gloat about.

_And he kills me_, Robin wanted to say. _He kills me everytime he looks at you with affection, everytime he kisses your hand and everytime he calls you his. _Robin grimaced at the thought.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them. They just stood facing each other for a long moment, trying to work out what the other was thinking. Finally, Robin let, out one final sigh, cast Marian one final mournful look and turned to leave. She took the hint and prepared to mount her horse. Just before he walked off the path, he tossed the blunted arrow at her feet.

"I would have believed you." he said quietly and she knew he meant it while smiling sadly inwardly at the irony of it.

They parted in silence.

TBC? its up to you

Please review!


	2. Back at the camp

Chapter 2

Robin sauntered slowly towards the camp. After his less then amiable departure with Marian, he took it upon himself to hunt a few rabbits for dinner. It was a welcome diversion from his thoughts. It was easy to block out the world when he was using his bow. He could quiet his mind and create that imaginary line between him and his target. Nothing could distract him from it. However, he would never gain permanent release because after he fired his arrow, his problems were still there, staring him in the face.

Why can't she just say she believes me? He wondered, kicking a rock down a hill. Why did she accept Gisborne? Why is she so resigned to her fate? Questions raced through his mind, none of which he had the answer to. However, the last one definately led him to the root of the problem.

Why did I ever leave her?

Finally he approached the camp. Everyone seemed to be pretty lazy and comfortable, as they hadn't been up to much other than their usual deliveries. Will sat in one corner making some sort of contraption while John sat softly snoring on the other side. Much was making the fire larger in preparation for dinner, Djaq was pouring over some book, in fact he figured it was Lambert's ledger and Allan was lying on his back flipping a coin up and down as well as weaving it through his fingers in boredom. They all (aside from John) cast him a flickering glance as he passed them and returned to whatever it was they were doing. Robin tossed the rabbits at Much's feet.

"I brought us some supper." he said quietly.

"Thank God" Allan sighed sitting up a little, "I've had quite enough of that squirrel stuff." he couldn't help but bursting into a wide smile.

"You-You are revolting." Much nearly hollered, pointing his index finger accusingly at the pathological liar, "You are just lucky you get anything at all." and with a flourish he picked up the recently deceased animals and sat down to clean them. Allan only chuckled slightly and returned to his meaningless pastime.

Normally, all of this would amuse Robin slightly, but today he wouldn't even smirk. This was not lost on Djaq.

"Robin?" she asked warily, "Is everything alright?"

All heads (including John since Alllan and Much had woken him) snapped towards their leader. Great, Robin thought, now I'll never get a moments peace. Why does Djaq always have to be so observant?

"Yeah," he muttered, but the looks from the gang still held, "Everything is fine." he said a little louder to the rest of them, but his face told otherwise. "I just need to be alone right now." He looked at each of them individually before moving to a more secluded area of the camp. He flipped his hood over his head and began making more arrows. No one said a word.

An hour or two passed and everyone had eaten their dinner. The silence that had began when Robin entered the camp still held. It was as if everyone was afraid to speak. However, one voice interrupted the spell of quiet and everyone was astonished that it was Robin's.

"Tomorrow, Djaq and Will will take the deliveries to Knighton and Much and I will be going to Nettlestone." he spoke loudly with great authority to cover the shakiness in his voice. "Everyone else." he said in a lower tone, "Will go to their usual drop off spots that they go to on Saturday's."

"What is this about, master?," Much spoke quickly without thinking as usual, "Surely you want to go to Knighton. I mean you were just in Nettlestone yesterday and everything is fine there." He looked at Robin with a smile.

"Well," Robin spoke carefully, as if he was studying each syllable, "I have decided that I need to go to Nettlestone and that's final."

"But you always go to Knighton on Saturdays because you know Edward visits with Lord Merton on Saturday's leaving Marian-"

Her name was enough to set Robin off.

"Look Much." he yelled leaning forward, the shadow of his hood hiding the sadness and anger in his eyes, "I have made a decision. Please, do not question me." he slumped back down into his seat, but Much stood up, refusing to let the matter rest.

"Oh, I see." he said, his voice carrying that slight nervous tremor that it always did, "You are upset with Marian." He smiled triumphantly, as if he had found a cure to the pestilence. "Why don't you go see her and work things out. Surely-"

"Surely what, Much?" Robin interrupted, "Surely she will what? Forgive me? Ask me to forgive her?" He gave a false laugh at his disdainful sarcasm, "Oh, I know," He continued, "Perhaps she will refuse to marry Gisborne, declare her love for me and we will ride off into the sunset." He laughed again, but it died quickly, anger dissatisfaction setting in once more. "No," he said calmly, "Surely, she will tell me that she has made her choice and to bother her no more." tiny looks of pity passed between all of the outlaws save Much, who tried to pursure the subject further.

"But-"

"Much, shut up" Allan yelled, "Can't you see that you aren't helping?

"But-" he tried once more.

"Much, Shut up." All of the other outlaws yelled. There was finally silence in the camp for a full five seconds. All Much could do was stand there and wrestle with himself about what he should do.

"Much," Djaq's accented voice broke his inner conflict, "I know you mean well, but you are going to have to let him be. He will work this out on his own." Her eyes pleaded with him. Much looked at her with anguish but for once said what he should have said as opposed to what he wanted to say.

"Right. Then he and I will go to Nettlestone tomorrow." his voice broke at the end and it did not go unnoticed by Robin. He ducked his head further down, trying to become more absorbed in his task. Much sat down where he stood. He was so used to being able to fix things for Robin. But, when it came to Marian, he now realized, there was nothing he could do.

This simple fact tore him apart inside.

TBC

Please Review!


	3. Feathers and Animals

Chapter 3

A/N: Alright now here are some hints of an actual plot. a little hint of Will/Djaq too. Enjoy

The next morning, the atmosphere of the camp was somewhat different than what it had been the night before. It seemed as though it had been split into two layers. On the surface, everything was normal, everyone in the gang laughed when Much woke up out of a dream saying "Don't take my bread pudding!" Underneath, however, the tension was even thicker. Anything that could have remotely been related to Marian was a tabooed subject. No one missed the fact that Robin had been the last one to fall asleep and the first one to wake up without moving from the position he had adopted the night before. No one missed the fact that he tried to make things seem like normal, and they did. The gang just knew he still wasn't alright.

It was quite early when they split up to make their drop offs. As instructed, Will and Djaq went to Knighton, Much and Robin went to Nettlestone, while John and Allan went to Clun. The villagers were happy to see them as usual and Robin's absence did not go unnoticed in Knighton. A little girl tugged on Will's sleeve.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is Robin Hood? My mother told me that he always comes on Saturday's. I did so want to see him. He makes us laugh." she giggled at the memory.

The shy carpenter, not knowing what to say to such a sweet little girl could only smile and say as kindly as he could, "He wanted to come really, but he had to be elsewhere." He kneeled on the ground so he could meet her at eye level, leaned towards her and whispered, " Now, can you keep a secret?" She nodded enthusiastically, red curls bobbing up and down "Robin Hood has something very special planned for the children of Knighton and he had to be away so that he could take care of it." The little girl gasped and was about to speak, when Will put a finger to his lips, "But you mustn't say anything okay?"

"I promise," the little girl said solemnly as she scampered off to play with some of her friends.

Will smiled to himself and stood up to find Djaq standing right infront of him, looking unreadable as usual. His smile turned right to a neutral expression. He still wasn't sure how to act around Djaq. He never knew if she was happy, sad or upset. She was impossible to read but she somehow knew what everyone was thinking. She held his gaze for another moment before Will blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Why did you lie to that child?" she asked, as they continued to hand out food and money.

"I didn't." he said. He wondered what she must think of him, to come to the conclusion that he would lie to a little girl.

"Well then what do you call it? Robin has no plan for the children." she cast him a worried glance.

"Robin doesn't yet." Will corrected, now fumbling with the parcels of food, "I have a plan." his hand was trembling now, "I thought that, well, in my spare time, that is, that I would make little wooden toys for the children. They don't often get anything new, and I didn't want that little girl to be let down." he blushed again and looked down.

"Oh," was all she could say softly. She felt a twinge of guilt at calling him a liar. Why couldn't she give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes? She sighed and continued to distribute what they had brought when she heard someone whisper her and Will's names. They both turned to find Marian standing on the side of a small hovel. She beckoned them to follow her with her hand and dissapeared. So, they handed out the remainder of the food and carefully followed where Marian had dissapeared from.

They found Marian behind the small structure, looking around cautiously to see if anyone saw her. Djaq looked at her and wondered if perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but Marian's eyes seemed to have small dark circles under them. Was her night as sleepless as Robin's, she wondered.

"Where's Robin?" Marian asked, her face full of confusion and a little bit of worry. _Interesting, _Djaq thought, _She is concerned for him. I wonder if she is concerned about breaking his heart_.

"Robin-he, well-" Will said hesitantly running his hands through his hair, while Djaq cast her a look saying, _as if you don't know why he isn't here_.

Marian caught Djaq's look and rolled her eyes, "Well look, I don't have much time." She reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and handed a white feather that was tipped with blue to Will. "Tell him that this is in Nottingham. Robin will understand." hearing horses in the distance, Marian took one last look around and walked away making seem like she had never seen the outlaws.

Will and Djaq looked at each other. What could a feather have to with anything?

Nettlestone

"Well, that's the last of it." Much said cheerfully to Robin, who clearly had his mind on other things. Oddly enough, Much had not ventured to make any further inquiries about Marian since the night before, and for that Robin was thankful. Talking about Marian only reminded him how much of this situation was his fault.

Just then one of the villagers came up to Robin and Much, his name was Geoffery but everyone just called him Jeff. "Robin, do you have any idea of what's going on in Sherwood?" he looked very worried and a little frightened.

Robin looked at Jeff quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone has been hearing some odd noises at night. They sound like strange animals, but not like any we've got in these parts. We only hear them for a few moments and then they are gone. It sounds like they jus come and go."

"Strange animals?" Robin repeated. "In Sherwood Forest?" Jeff nodded. Robin raised one eyebrow, still not quite sure of what to make of the report. He and his gang had heard nothing, but they were also camped on the other side of the forest, nowhere near Nettlestone. "Where exactly?"

"No one know's for sure, but everyone's frightened to death, no one wants to go in the forest for fear of being eaten."

Robin nodded slowly. "Right" he said slowly, the wheels turning in his head. "Thankyou Jeff." Robin smiled, "My men and I will see what we can do. Here" he handed Jeff the last bag of money. "See you next week." Jeff bowed gratefully and left to show his wife what Robin Hood had given him.

"Master?" Much broke into Robin's thoughts as to what these animals might be, if indeed they were animals at all, "What do you think these things in the forest are? I mean, there are alot of fearsome creatures in the world. We don't know how dangerous they will be." Much looked genuinely worried.

But Robin flashed that grin that Much hated. "Well, that will make it more fun, then, won't it?" Much rolled his eyes. Then Robin nudged his ribs and told him that they should make their way towards the camp to tell the others.

TBC

Please Review!


	4. Lions, Tigers and Bears OH MY!

**Disclaimer to all things Robin Hood...la di da di da...**

**A/N: Everyone I am so dreadfully sorry about the long wait...I was on holiday with no internet connection. So, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

"I'm not being funny, but what does a feather have to do with anything? There are lots of birds in Nottingham and no one pays any attention to them unless they sh-"

"Allan!" John interrupted with warning in his voice. He already had to spend the day with his stupid talking and he now realized that it was foolish to think that it would have stopped once they met the others back at the camp.

"I don't think that's what Marian meant, Allan." Djaq reasoned, trying to calm the situation. "She said that Robin would understand, I don't think it's literal. What do you think Will?"

Will looked up from is work. He started making toys for the children of Knighton as soon as they got back and already he had finished three. The young carpenter was shocked to hear Djaq ask for his opinion. No one ever asked him what he thought. Usually when he had an idea, everyone was surprised and unless he spoke, no one thought he had anything to say. So, fighting to keep the red blush out of his face, he answered softly,

"Well, I think it is meant to be a symbol. I mean, Marian and Robin have known each other for a while...it might be someone that they both know." He immediately went back to his work in fear of seeing critical looks on their faces. However after a second he did manage to sneak a look back up at them. Allan and John seemed to look convinced in their own quiet way but Djaq's look made his heart soar.

She was smiling.

"So, lads, how'd the deliveries go?" Robin's voice cut into the temporary silence of the camp. He eventually strolled his way to the centre of the camp with Much walking behind him. Gone, was the broken man of the night before. Here he was striding in with his usual confidence and a mischievious smile on this face. They knew that meant trouble.

"Everything is fine in Lockesly Rob." Allan spoke first

"As fine as they could be." put in Little John. They both looked at Will and Djaq with expectant looks on their faces.

Robin caught onto this fairly quickly, "Well?" he looked at the Saracen and the carpenter.

Will looked at Djaq to speak. "Everything's fine in Knighton Robin. The children missed you so Will is making them some toys."

Robin nodded with apporval. "Good idea. Anything else?"

"Erm...yeah." Will said, "We saw Marian." he watched Robin's face turn from sadness to concern in a split second. "She's alright and everything," he added quickly, "But, she asked us to give you that." he pointed at Djaq who was holding up the feather.

"She said that this was coming to Nottingham and that you would understand." added Djaq handing Robin the feather. Expecting Robin's look of concern to continue, Djaq as well of the rest of the gang, were surprised to see him smile. He did not speak but held up the feather to ponder it more closely.

"Interesting." he murmured, still incapable of taking that insufferable grin off of his face.

"Oi Rob, you gonna tell us what the feather means or what?" Allan asked, tired of the suspense. Each member of the gang was torn between wanting to punch him or hug him. But, that was Allan for you.

"This feather belongs to a bird that i have only seen in the presence of one man" Robin told them, twirling it around and around. "When Marian and I were little, her father had this man come from Sussex. He used to have all kinds of animals, lions, tigers, bears, you name it."

"Oh my" said Much **A/N sorry I couldn 't resist.**

" Oh wow is more like it, if you are nine years old that is. Anyways, he had this beautiful bird. No one knows where he got it, but it was huge. It's wingspan was two of Little John, and I'm not being funny either Allan." Robin smiled

"Haha, very funny." said Allan sarcastically, "But, so what? The Sheriff has a monkey trainer in his castle. What does that mean for us?" The gang all nodded except for Much, who looked at his master with worry.

"But, Master surely..." the ex-servant shook his head in disbelief.

Robin nodded, "You see, Allan, I would be wondering the same thing, had I not heard some very interesting news in Nettlestone today. It seems, there are animals in the forest." Everyone's eyes widened. "My sources tell me," he continued, "That the noises are heard only at night and just outside the village, which is near a series of caves. It was an old mine I think, but it shut down when their was nothing left."

"So," Djaq prodded him, "There are strange animals in an old cave. What does that tell us?"

"Well, if my guess is right, I would say that the Sheriff is up to something and-"

"Ah, mate, he usually is." said Allan with a short laugh.

Robin chuckled himself, "True. True, but this is different than what we are used to. It makes sense that the animals might me guarding something, but with the Sheriff, I can never guess." Then a silence fell upon the outlaws, each deep in thought.

Then, breaking the quiet Robin put the feather in his pocket and began leaving the camp.

"Master, where are you going?" Much asked, partially dreading the answer.

"I have to get more information." Robin said, still walking east towards Knighton, "Rest up for the day, lads. Tomorrow, we go to Nottingham to do some sleuthing." He flashed a quick grin, broke into a run and was gone.

Much sat down, "He's gone to see Marian hasn't he?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Allan rolled his eyes, "Very good Much. Would you like a treat?"

"Yes in fact I would like something to eat, as I am very hungry, while you will get nothing." he walked to the fire and began to build it up, nose in the air.

Will, Djaq and John passed each other looks, it was going to be a long day.

**Please Review! Lots of R/M in the next chapter I promise**


	5. Combing hair

**Disclaimer to all things RH**

**A/N: I just want to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story. Your comments are much appreciated...so here's chapter 5 with R/M as promised Enjoy!**

Marian was in her bedroom at Knighton Hall fussing with her dreaded embroidery. She was a little on edge, wondering what Robin would make of the feather she sent to him. After seeing that he would not even come to Knighton for drop-offs, she knew that he was still angry with her. _Well, wouldn't you be?_ She asked herself. As much as she hated to admit it, he did have a reason to be angry. She knew what it was like to have no one listen. But, that could not excuse him wanting to kill Guy. That much, she would never understand. For being so opposed killing, when that fire entered his eyes, she knew there would be no stopping him. Strange, she thought, that the same arms that folded her into his embrace after Lambert's death, could be capable of taking a life. She sighed and thought more as a rock hit her window.

Speak of the devil. It was Robin.

"Robin." she said evenly, with a small hint of coldness when she got to the window.

"Marian," Robin said back with a formal tone. "Can I come up?" He gave her those hopeless puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know." she answered, crossing her arms. "Can you?" a tiny gleam entered her eyes. She knew how Robin loved to be dared. She watched him grab the beam that was below her window and do two flips around it before making his way to his place beside her window.

Standing there gave Robin a mixture of emotions. It was here that they had their first kiss and said that they loved each other. The thought made him smile a little. They were so young and weren't sure of exactly what they were supposed to do. Then, not so long ago he listened from that same perch to Marian telling Gisborne that she would marry him. He blinked to try and banish the painful scene from his mind.

Marian rolled her eyes, "Are you done showing off?" her face betrayed a hint of a smile.

He smiled, "Only if you're done watching." he looked at her as if to say _gotcha._

Marian only laughed dryly, "Grow up." She turned to walk towards her dressing table. She enjoyed these little bits of banter that they had. It made things between them feel semi- normal. However, one look into Robin's blue eyes, she could see that things were still tense between themg The thought of it tugged at her heart. _So this is what we have chosen_. _I will play lady and he will play outlaw. Two worlds that will never meet once Guy puts a ring on my finger. _Noticing that Robin was still outside her window, she raised her eyebrow, "Well, aren't you going to come in?"

Robin shrugged "Last time I asked if I could come into your room, you punched me in the nose. Personally, I'd rather not repeat the experience." he involuntarily began rubbing his nose, slightly wincing at the memory. He had been sixteen and Marian was thirteen. When he went home with a bloody nose, he had to lie to his father and say that he had been kicked by a horse.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Marian managed to tell him between fits of laughter. She eventually calmed down and told him seriously, "I am not sure if the house is still watched, I won't risk you being seen.". So Robin clamoured in, less gracefully than he desired and leaned against a piller.

"So, what do you think the Sheriff is planning?" Robin asked, after he had told Marian about what he had learned in Nettlestone.

"I'm not sure, I need time to investigate." Marian told him. She was seated infront of her mirror, tugging at her chocolate curls with a comb. Her hair had grown fairly quickly after it was cut and its dark tresses now reached just past her shoulder. It was both a blessing and a curse because it took forever to comb out her hair now that it was longer. Watching her struggle made Robin chuckle.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Robin, I'm not four I can comb my own hair."

"Marian, you are attacking it like its an animal." Robin informed her.

"You can't comb hair." she scoffed ignoring what he said.

"Sure I can, it's like grooming a horse." Marian snorted at that. Knowing that Robin would persist until he got what he wanted, she reluctantly handed over the ivory comb. Slowly Robin began pulling the comb down her hair, his hands running gently between the strands. Marian closed her eyes, loving the feeling. She wanted it to continue forever but Robin spoke taking her out of her own little world.

"Why are you combing your hair in the middle of the day anyways?" he asked

She bit her lip, "I am to go to Lockesly to dine tonight." She replied softly.

The comb abruptly stopped in her hair for a moment, but then continued the long strokes. Marian squeezed her eyes shut in fear of what he might say in response but instead he said,

"My men and I are going to look around Nottingham tomorrow to see if we can find any more information." his tone was supposed to be neutral, but Marian wondered, or perhaps she was just imagining it, that there was a little sadness in his voice.

"I'll-I'll" She said hesitantly, distracted by the intoxicating feel of his calloused hands in her hair and slightly frustrated with herself at how things had come to this "I'll see what I can find out from Guy."

Robin hmphed, "He's going to want something in return, you know." he said bitterly.

Marian pursed her lips, "He gets to marry me, that should be enough for him." It came out a bit more harshly than she anticipated.

"It's more than he deserves." If Marian sounded harsh, then Robin sounded absolutely cruel.

"Robin," Marian sighed.

"What?" Robin looked at her through her mirror.

"Don't start." she pleaded, "Can't you just leave it alone?"

"I try" he said, "But you keep bringing it up."

"You were the one who asked me where I was going." she countered.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself." he took the comb out of her hair and placed it on her dressing table, "I will find you tomorrow so we can swap information." he didn't even look at her.

"Yes." was all she could say, but she didn't think he heard her as he was already climbing out the window back to the forest. Marian ran her hands through her hair. There wasn't a single knot in it. She smiled sadly and continued to get ready.

**TBC**

**Should I write the dinner with Guy? It's up to you! Please review!**


	6. Dinnertime

**Disclaimer to all things RH unfortunately.**

**Here's Chapter 6...Thanks again for the reviews, your suggestions have really helped. So, here is the dinner with Guy. Enjoy!**

The sun had just begun to set as Marian's carriage pulled up to Lockesly Manor. Even after all this time, Marian still thought of it as Robin's house. It was their playplace as children and the site of many long evening walks as they grew older._ Stop it!_ She told herself, shaking her head as if to get rid of the thoughts. _You are to be Lady Gisborne, you can't be fantasizing about an outlaw._

Even if he was her match in every way.

When Marian walked up to the door of the manor, she found not Sir Guy, but his steward, Thornton, who informed her that Guy was in the dining hall with the Sheriff. He offered to escort her, but Marian declined, knowing that if she went alone, she would be able to hear something about the animals and their trainer.

So, she walked quickly and quietly through the door and stopped right before the entrance to the dining hall, so that she would not be seen. Sure enough, Gisborne was standing there with the Sheriff, who was actually sitting, painting his toenails black again, his face filled with that malicious glee.

"Honestly, Gisborne, that idea of mine is absolutely brilliant, don't you think?" the balding sherriff licked his lips with excitement.

Gisborne kept his stony stare, "My lord, I still don't understand why you would have animals guard the tax money, when I have very capable men-"

Vaisey stopped what he was doing and stood up abruptly, "Capable? Your men?" he practically shouted, "Tell me, Gisborne," he lowered his voice a little, "Tell me, how many times has Hood got passed those goons of yours?hmmm? Think they do a good job eh? A clue? No!" now the little man smiled "No, you see Gisborne, animals, unlike people have one track minds. They think about eating and only eating when they are hungry, and sleeping and only sleeping when they are tired. So, when little Robin Redbreast decides to find it, because you and I both know he will, he will become, shall we say, cat food, among other things?" his smile turned into ridiculous cackling as he sat down again. "Ahh, it's just brilliant." Vaisey took and deep breath and clapped his hands together, just anticipating the victory. Then, his voice turned business like, "So, Gisborne, when is your leper to arrive?"

Gisborne seemed a little unnerved when the Sheriff referred to Marian as a 'leper' but didn't say anything about it, "Lady Marian is due to arrive at any moment to join me for dinner."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Well la di da di da. Forgive me, Gisborne, for not staying, but I'd rather not listen to you whisper words of love into Lady Marian's ear. So, I'm off. Till tomorrow then."And with that, he hopped off his chair and strode towards the door. Marian knew she had to present herself fast before any suspicion arose so she entered the room before the Sheriff had the chance to leave it.

"Sheriff" Marian said formally and coolly while curtseying, "Sir Guy" she spoke warmly to her betrothed with a smile just for him. Inside, however, she was cringing at this aggravating charade.

"Ah, Lady Marian, we were just talking about you." Vaisey looked at her like one might observe an insect. "You must forgive me, I have to go back to Nottingham. Sheriff business, you know, nothing a woman would understand." he smirked at his own remark. It took all of Marian's willpower to not scowl at the tiny man, but his widening smirk suggested that she failed. With that, the Sheriff left the hall, humming something ridiculously to himself.

For a moment Guy and Marian just stood in silence. Marian stared at the floor and she knew that Guy was staring at her.

"Guy-"

"Marian-" they both spoke at the same time.

"I am sorry," Guy said slowly, "Please continue.

She gave him a little smile, "I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to dinner." She forced her smile wider, she knew how it pleased him to see her happy, "What were you going to say?" she asked politely.

"I was going to invite you to sit down, I shall inform the servants that we are ready for dinner." he paused for a moment, "You do not need to thank me for the invitation. Soon this will be your home." he smiled a little.

"Indeed." Marian agreed as she sat down at the table. Her stomach churned at the thought. She gave Guy a quizzical look when she saw that he was still standing. Thank God he took the hint and sat down himself, even if it was rather awkwardly and hasty. The awkward silence resumed between them once more. Marian frowned inwardly, wondering if this was how their lives were going to be, unpleasant small talk. However, she refocused herself, thinking of a way to try and get more information out of him. It was sheer luck that the Sheriff and Guy were talking about the animals right before she entered the room, but she still needed to know if there was anything else involved.

"Why was the Sheriff here?" she asked in that sweet, innocent tone that she knew would win him over easily.

Guy gave her a neutral look, "He was here on business."

"What kind of business? It must have been something very particular to take him here at this time of day." she continued to smile and it made her feel like a fool.

Guy smirked a little before he replied, "You are going to pester me until I tell you aren't you?"

Marian laughed, "Of course I am." she moved her hand closer to his and whispered, "I should like to know all of the concerns closest to your heart." Inside she was vomiting.

Guy's eyes widened with this last comment. He looked at her with open desire, "The Sheriff was telling me the latest details of his plans for Hood." he said, the deep timbre of his voice rumbling softly.

With that Marian immediately withdrew her hand to help herself to a biscuit that had recently been placed infront of them, "Oh?" she said nonchalantly, cutting it open.

Guys shoulders sagged a little, but quickly regained his composure. He knew that he just had to be patient with her, "Yes it's the Sheriffs new attempt at a sort of strongroom outside of the castle." before she could speak he added, "but that is not the concern closest to my heart." he looked at her to convey the message behind what he was saying. Marian blushed and looked away. Guy's look turned to one of concern.

"Marian, have I said something to offend you?" that was the last thing he wanted to do after the episode of Lambert, "Is it about Lambert becuase-

"Guy, everything is back in his box, remember?" she spoke forcefully and glared at him. Suddenly slightly frightened of her, he could only nod. But, Marian changed her expression quickly to that of the schooled lady she was meant to be. "How is Locksely?" she asked conversationally, pretending to look more occupied with her food than him.

This was not what Guy wanted to be talking to her about, so he changed the subject, "Marian, Are you happy?"

Marian shot him brief, but wary look, "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"I mean, since we came to our understanding, are you happy with the decision?" Guy made it seem like he was asking such a simple question, like 'how was your day?'

"Guy, what is this about?" perhaps she could derail the entire conversation.

Guy looked at her slightly confused, _why couldn't she just answer the question? _"This is about me wondering if you love me?"

"Oh," was all she could say. Marian wasn't sure what to say. She could only take the lies so far. Never once had she told Guy that she loved him, even that she liked him. Now she had just dug herself a deeper hole.

"So, Marian," he continues, leaning closer to her, "Do you love me?"

"I-" before she could continue, there was the sharp but distinctive sound of a branch cracking outside the window. Both of their heads turned to the direction of the sound.

"Stay here." Guy told Marian. She nodded, wondering why everyone thought she needed protecting. Guy walked out the door, around to the window., Marian watched him look around for a moment for the source of the sound, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Just as he was about to come back in, a barrel of white powder emptied itself right on Guy's head.

"Hey, Gisborne," a familiar voice called, "I thought you could use some lightening up in your wardrobe?" Marian could imagine him giving his cheeky grin.

"Hood!" Guy growled, "Guards!" she shouted.

"Aww, have I upset you?" Robin asked, amusement evident in his voice, "Guess I'd better go. Love your new look by the way!" Robin jumped off the roof of Lockesly and scampered into the woods. However, he did stop to turn and wink and Marian before he ran away into the darkness.

And for one brief second, Marian wished that she was going with him.

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	7. Honest Answer

**Disclaimer to all things RH...as usual...**

**So, here's chapter 7...I'm not entirely happy with this one, but I wanted to update before I go on another holiday for a few days...Enjoy!**

Shortly after, Marian climbed back into the carriage to take her home to Knighton. After Gisborne got covered in flour, she had pleaded a headache and Guy had been forced to let her go home. She smiled to herself at the memory of the look on Guy's face as he was covered in white. She sat down in the carriage and told the driver to go.

"'I should like to know the concerns closest to _your_ heart.'" A voice mimicked out of nowhere. Marian jumped a little as she looked across from her in the dark carriage. She could now see the faint outline of Robin's face bearing his famous Lockesly grin, once again.

Inspite of herself, Marian began to smile, but her practical side took over. Instead of smiling, she frowned. "Robin, grow up! You could have been caught and for what? Just to laugh at Guy?" she hissed.

But Robin's grin continued, "Don't be such a spoilsport, Marian. You know you are always telling me to grow up and what to do and what not to do. Haven't you figured out that I rarely listen? Oh, and by the way, seeing Gisborne's face was priceless and you know I always enjoy a good laugh."

"At the price of your head?" she was not impressed. "And I should stop telling you what do do because no matter what, you can't get it through your thick skull." She glared at him. He only shrugged and laughed. "You should not have been there." she stated, even more angered that he didn't care about what she thought.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't tell me what to do anymore?" he countered, glee spreading across his face. He laughed as Marian cringed with anger and frustration, then asked her with more seriousness, "What did the Sheriff want with Gisborne?"

Marian was surprised at herself for not remembering to tell him about the animals in the old mine. "He came to gloat more or less about-" she stopped and looked at him questioningly. "How long were you there?"

Robin shrugged, "Long enough to see the Sheriff leave. It's why I came in the first place. The flour was just a bit of improvisation." he winked to hide his lie. It's true he did come when he saw the Sheriff but it was just coincidence. He went to Lockesly to look after Marian. He hated leaving her alone with Gisborne. The thought of it made him flame with anger and writhe with disgust. However, he had to supress these feelings as Marian told him of the Sheriff's meeting with Gisborne

"Right," he said quietly after she had finished, "I have a plan."

"Robin, really." Marian said sarcastically,

"Alright half a plan." he admitted. Marian shot him a _tell the truth_ look.

"What, I do!" he said defensively.

"Does it involve, get in, grab the money and get out?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yes, obviously, but that isn't the entire plan." he said, looking flustered. Marian only laughed.

"You never have a plan do you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well what were you planning to say to Gisborne tonight?" Robin asked, turning the tables once again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he asked you if you loved him and if I hadn't made my grand entrance, what would your answer have been?"

"I-" Marian didn't know what she would have said. "I suppose I would have tried to find my way around it by saying that a lady didn't speak of such things, or something like that."

Robin snorted, "Why couldn't you have just given him an honest answer?"

Marian didn't answer. She didn't want to discuss it.

"Marian?" Robin said quietly, "What _is_ the honest answer?"

"No, but-"

"Oh, there's a 'but'?" only Marian could send Robin higher than the angels with one word and send him crashing down the next."

"Yes, there is a 'but.' I was going to say that it should have no effect on our marriage. People have married complete strangers that they hate. I don't hate Guy, no matter what you say about him. So really, it is a decent match."

"Robin shook his head, "You never settled for decent. Why would you start now?"

"My father Robin-"

"Marian, why must you use him as an excuse?"

Now Marian was getting angry. How dare he suggest he use her father as an excuse? And what was this about settling for less. So, instead of showing she was hurt, she lashed out. "Look, Robin, just because I have commitments to other people doesn't mean that they are an excuse."

He knew what she was implying. "What and I don't? I protect my men and look after them. Don't even try to say otherwise." his voice carried anger and hurt.

"I'm not talking about them." she said, tears coming to their eyes, "I'm talking about making promises that you don't keep, abandoning people that you claim to love." Marian bit her lip to prevent from sobbing.

"Ah, here we are again." Robin whispered, "You won't forgive me will you?" there was no hope in his voice as he asked.

Marian said nothing. In fact, she couldn't even look at him.

Robin took that as a no. They sat in silence as the carriage rumbled along the road. Finally Robin spoke.

"Well, tonight the gang and I are going to see what the Sheriff has planned for us." he held no emotion in his voice. Then he got up and jumped out of the carriage. Marian watched him walk away.

_Be careful, _she thought as she blinked and let a tear run down her cheek.

When she reached Knighton she ran up to her room and got out her Nightwatchman clothes. There was no way that she was going to miss this.

**TBC...I'm sorry I keep making them leave each other on such sad terms...but trust me it will all make sense in the end:)**

**Next Chapter: Both the Outlaws and the Nightwatchman will meet the Sheriff's newest plan.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Iron Gate

**Disclaimer to all things RH...obviously**

**So here's Chapter 8. Thanks again to everyone for their reviews and support. Enjoy!**

"Master, is this really nessecary?" Much whispered to Robin as the gang approached the old mine. His voice was saturated with worry and fear, but it did little to sway Robin's mind. "Surely-" Much tried to continue, but Robin cut him off.

"Much, we have to get that tax money. I mean, who knows how much money is in there. And look," he gestured towards the entrance and smirked, "No guards."

But Much was still uneasy. "That just makes it worse. It means that what's inside is even more dangerous."

"Aw, come on, Much. You frightened of a little kitty?" Allan taunted in a baby voice. The other outlaws shot him a warning glare.

"No." replied a wounded Much, "I'm just trying to be the voice of reason here." he pouted.

"Robin rolled his eyes, "Come on lads, let's go."

So, the outlaws snuck quietly among the leaves to the stone side of the mine. Up close they could see that an iron gate was blocking the entrance. Only Much looked relieved.

"Oh well, Guess we can't get in. Let's come back tomorrow, shall we?" the ex-servant turned to leave.

"Much!" the outlaws all whispered forcefully in unison

Robin spoke to Much calmly, "I need to talk to you." then he looked a John, "Can you do it?" he asked, nodding at the gate. The giant nodded without a word and began to stretch and examine the gate with Will and Djaq. Meanwhile, Robin led Much away from the entrance.

"Much, I need you to guard the entrance while we go inside." he was looking very serious while Much looked offended.

"Master, if this is because of my slight uneasiness about going in, then I beg you, don't do any favours for me.

Robin shook his head, "Much, that's not it, I-"

"Yes, it is." Much cried, "You think I won't be able to handle it. But, you know what? I was frightened when we went on adventures as boys, terrified of the Holy Land, and yet I followed you there. Do not think that this will hold me back from following you into that cave." There were signs of tears reaching his eyes.

Robin put his hand on Much's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes, "Much, that has nothing to do with it. The fact is that I need someone to be here in case-" he hesitated but found his words quickly, "-in case we don't make it out. It is because you are loyal and because you truly believe in our cause that I ask you to stay behind. I have every faith that no matter what happens, you will do what is right. Is that alright?" Much looked at him, not knowing what to say, so he only nodded, feeling a twinge of regret for saying what he had said to Robin beforehand. Robin, then removed his hand from Much's soldier and began to walk towards the entrance. After a few steps, however, he stopped.

"Much, if, anything goes wrong, could you tell Marian-"

"I know master." Much cut him off with a knowing nod, "Don't worry." he tried to give him a cheerful smile, but failed miserably causing Robin to laugh a little himself. As he continued to walk to where John was heaving to lift the iron grate. "Come on John" the outlaw chanted as the giant turned red using all of his strength to accomplish his task. Finally, he managed to get the gate high enough to get the other four outlaws underneath and into the darkness of the cave. However, ge couldn't let go to get underneath himself. Trembling from fatigue, Robin thought fast as to what to do to hold the gate.

"Allan," he nearly shouted, "Give me your sword."

"What?" Allan asked giving him a quizzical look.

"Just give it to me!" Robin yelled louder. Immediately Allan handed over his sword. Quickly, Robin thrust the blade into the spokes of the wheel holding the gate. It held it in its place. With a great sigh John let go of the gate and walked slowly into the cave. Taking one last look at the forest, they all walked into the cave carrying their torches that they had made and lit earlier.

They had walked for barely a minute, when deep growls could be heard from deep in the mine.

"That had better be your stomach John." Allan said giving a cheeky smile to try and cover up his uneasiness. One look from John was enough to convince the pathological liar to back off.

"Whose frightened now Allan?" Robin countered

"Look, I'm not being funny, but you would be worried too if you didn't have a sword." he shrugged.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Right." he thought for a moment, "Here, take mine." he handed him the curved Saracen sword. Allan could hardly keep his eyeballs from popping out of his head.

"Are you sure?" Allan asked incredulously.

Robin shrugged, "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides I've got my bow anyhow, and you need to be able to defensd your self against the frightening little kitty." He grinned as did the rest of the gang, minus Allan of course who gave a sulky look at having his words used against him.

They walked a little further and found that the path that they had been taking split off into three directions. Everyone looked at Robin.

"Well, I guess we split up. Will and Djaq to the left, Allan and John down the centre and I'll take the right. If anyone finds something, send one person back to this spot. That person will yell down the other two tunnels. Everything should echo here, so we should be alright." They all nodded and went their separate ways into the darkness.

WILL AND DJAQ

Will and Djaq spent most of their time walking in silence as they made their way through the cave. The growling sounds were becoming more muffled the farther they went. They were beginning to think that the way they were going was not where the Sheriff had hidden the tax money. They had been moving silently until Will stepped on a rock the wrong way and toppled over. The noise echoed through the cave disturbing a group of bats. They shrieked and flew frantically towards the carpenter and the Saracen. Djaq clamped her mouth shut, for fear of letting out a tiny scream and covered her head with her hands. When everything became quiet again Will sat up.

"Djaq, are you alright?" Will asked, concerned for his friend. Slowly Djaq unknoted her hands ontop of her head and sat up.

"What were those?" she asked, still trembling slightly.

"Have you never seen bats before?" he asked

"No, it's not like I was allowed to go exploring in caves at any time." she told him

"Oh" Will felt like he should have known that, "They are quite harmless really." he said casually. Then he saw the embarrassed look on Djaq'a face. _Why do I always say the wrong thing?_ He wondered.

"Well forgive me for being startled." she snapped, feeling ashamed for being frightened.

"Djaq, you don't have to pretend around me, you know." Will said quietly looking down and not meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"I mean," he said slowly, " that you don't have to pretend to not be afraid of anything around me. You don't have anything to prove."

She looked at him, slightly confused that he didn't understand, "If I show any weakness, you will not see me as an equal, only a woman." she sighed

"You will never just be 'only a woman,' Djaq" he looked at her seriously. She smiled at him a little. It made Will's day. Then she began to laugh. He looked at her quizzically. Seeing his face, she responded.

"Did you just trip over a rock?" she asked between laughs. Will lived up to his name, turned scarlet and tried to turned his face away. He muttered something about it being very dark, but Djaq stopped laughed and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's all right." she said warmly, "You have nothing to prove to me." then she turned to inspect his ankle.

**TBC**

**There you go! R/M next chapter I promise...I just wanted a little W/D for fun. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Gotcha

**Disclaimer to all things RH**

**So, here's Chaper 9, with R/M as promised. Thanks again for all your reviews. Enjoy!**

Much sat outside the old mine. It was cold and it had begun to rain. He felt miserable. There was nothing he wanted more than to be in a warm house with a fire and a bath. He tried to remember the comforts of his few days at Bunchurch Manor. However all pleasing thoughts were frozen cold when he thought of Eve. He loved her and wanted to be with her. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. His only hope was that he would find her as soon as everything was over. He stared out into the darkness whe suddenly he heard soft footsteps on the leaf covered ground. Much immediately switched his mind to battle ready mode as he wondered who it could be. Guards would not be so quiet with all of their armour and they had no reason to be stealthy. Then, a swift punch came to his forehead. As he fell to the ground hazily, he saw a cloaked figure move into the entrance of the mine. _Robin is going to kill me_, was his last thought as his world swirled into blackness.

ROBIN

Robin walked quietly through the depths of the old mine. The faint light of the torch he held, revealed the wooden supports of the mine. He shuddered as he observed the deep scratches that marred the beams. The creature that inhabited the mine must be fearsome indeed. Robin rounded a corner and tried to peer as far into the darkness as he could. He could see no end to this maze. A low rumble of growls floated through the tunnel, but did not mask the sound of a twig being snapped behind him. He turned around abruptly but saw that their was a small glow from another torch around the corner he had just taken. Quietly wedging his torch in a crack in the rocks, he drew his bow and arrow to a ready position as he crept to the edge of the corner. With a slow deep breath, he swung around to face his attacker.

There was no one there.

Frowning and raising his eyebrow in confusion, Robin looked from side to side, seeing the torch that had observed earlier, but nothing to have caused the twig to snap. _I must be going mad_, he thought. Then he felt the tip of a dagger press against his lower back. He froze.

"Gotcha." a voice whispered with pleasure.

Robin immediately relaxed. "Marian what are you doing here? I could have killed you."

Marian laughed a little, "Robin, I am not the one with a dagger at my back. But you should have seen the look on your face." She removed the dagger and stepped back. Robin turned around to find her in her Nightwatchman clothes. The torchlight illuminated her eyes and showed the bright sparkle in them. Robin, however was not as amused as she clearly was.

"I am sure it was hilarious." he said sulkily as he put his arrow back in its quiver and held his bow by his side. "What are you doing here?" he asked again as he watched her take off her mask, "What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

But Marian continued with what she was doing, it was fun to infuriate him, "So many questions," she sighed, "But I'll start with the second, No one can see me here save you and this mask is dreadfully uncomfortable." She took off her hood and shook out her dark hair. Robins fingers tingled at the memory of his hands running through it when he combed her hair as he watched it now, shimmering in the light of the torch.

"And the first?" Robin prodded her, shaking any desirous thoughts of her from his head-well most of them.

"I came to help." Marian answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," he said calmly, "You came becuase you were bored." he smirked at her.

She looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

He leaned closer to her, so close that she could smell him. He smelled of leather and the forest. She shifted uncomfortably. " You are tired of playing the dutiful maiden." his smile broadened, "You crave the danger." Now he had his famous Locksley grin adorning his face.

She looked at him, offended, "That's not true." she said evenly.

Robin feigned surprise, "Oh, it isn't? Then perhaps it is your fiancee that is not interesting enough for you." he supressed a little laughter.

Marian frowned, desperately thinking of a way to get back at him. So, she smirked herself and said in a throaty whisper, "No, Guy is very amusing." she leaned closer to him, lowered her eyelids a little and said seductively, "After all, I am stirred by him." she knew that using his words would gain her the higher ground.

Robin's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He couldn't think straight when Marian looked at him like that. However, he quickly remembered what she had actually said and took a step back, angry and hurt. If she had stabbed him, it would have hurt less

"You don't mean that." he said quietly but earnestly.

Marian regained her composure, "Do you think I did?"

Robin looked at her sadly, "I honestly don't know. You were very convincing." he laughed a little at that.

Marian blushed, "I suppose I was."

His blinked, hope now flickering in his eyes, "So, you didn't mean it then?"

"If I did, it shouldn't matter to you. I am engaged to him."

The hope left, "So you keep telling me."

She sighed and looked at him, her features clearly distressed, "Robin, can't you just accept it? I made a promise, I must keep my word."

"I will find a way out of it."

"You can't!"

"Marian, can't you trust me? Can't you trust that I have things under control?" he asked her, frustration continuing to build.

"The only thing I can trust is that you _think_ that you have things under control." she changed the subject, not wanting to discuss it any further. "Like now, for example. You don't know exactly what the Sheriff has in this cave."

Robin was unmoved, "I have my gang to help me, You don't need to be here."

She scowled for a split second "That's not your decision to make. You have no power over me, Robin of Locksley." her last words were more of a boast than anything, "Where is your gang anyway?"

"In pairs in the other tunnels of the cave."

"And you are alone?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Not anymore, unfortunately." he teased.

She gave him a cold look, "Well, I am here now, Locksley, whether you like it or not." she stated matter-of-factly.

Robin rolled his eyes, then bowed with a flourish, "After you, then, my lady." he said sarcastically. Marian raised her chin slightly in the air, grabbed her torch and brushed past him. Robin couldn't help but smile.

They walked for sometime in silence, Marian infront of Robin around twists and turns untill the tunnel widened showing an entrance to a larger area. They could both see the faint outlines of numerous amounts of chests. Marian looked back at Robin and smiled. He returned the gesture and the both walked into the 'room'. Once they had entered, an iron gate, much like the one that had barred the entrance to the mine fell behind them.

They were trapped.

Both of their faces fell.

There, lying among the countless amounts of chests, lay one, two, three large animals.

And, by the sounds they were making, they were hungry.

**TBC**

**I know, not the most desirable ending...But it get's better I promise! Please Review!**


	10. Always about you

**Disclaimer to all things RH**

**Here's Chapter 10! Continues right after where Chapter 9 left off. Enjoy!**

"Now what?" Marian asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be the intelligent one." Robin said, smirking to hide his nervousness.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be the one that was in control." Marian countered wiping any sign of amusement off of Robins face. "Please tell me you have at least a twelfth of a plan." she fought hard to fight that tiny tremor of fear in her voice. Robin didn't show any sign of noticing.

"Not yet." he paused for a moment deep in thought. Then he saw Marian looking expectantly at him. "Well I don't see you contributing." Robin nearly yelled, so frustrated that he couldn't think.

Marian rolled her eyes, "Forgive me for seeing the urgency in the situation, but I think we need to do something." She was right, the animals, which they could now see were two tigers and a full grown male lion were coming towards them, stalking their prey. "Really Robin-"

Robin had had enough. He turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders roughly and yelled, "Marian, I can't think with you constantly nagging in my ear." seeing the shock in her face, he lowered his voice and loosened his grip. "Just give me one minute."

Marian nodded, "I can give you one minute. They might not, though." she gestured to the felines coming close even still.

Robin didn't answer. He stared into oblivion thinking while Marian shifted uncomfortably. Frustrated at being unable to do anything, she set down her torch, drew her bow and arrow. She then dipped the end of the arrow in the torch setting it on fire. Then she loosed the arrow into one of the chests that sat some distance away from the others. Slowly, the fire began to lick the wooden chest. Robin looked at her quizzically. Marian shrugged,

"At least we have some light." she tried to smile and Robin tried to return the favour.

"Right." he said looking from one animal to the next. "The goal here is not to get cornered into a wall. That's what they want to do." he grabbed her arm and led her to the centre of the area, "Now, cover my back and I cover yours." he spoke with no emotion. He talked like...like a crusader. But, in a flash he changed back to the boyish Robin, "No heroics." he winked at her.

"That goes for you too." she smiled sadly, hoping they would get out alive. They both just stared, facing each other for a few seconds, trying to memorize each others faces in case they never got another chance.

However, just as they broke eachothers gaze, one of the tigers leaped for Robin's back. Marian screamed Robin's name as she watched him fly to the ground on his stomach. The beast bit at his back, but instead of tearing flesh, his quiver of arrows was snapped into pieces, while his bow was flown to the other side of the room. In retaliation to this, Marian loosed two arrows into the tigers back. Immediately, the animal backed off with a moan. But, it hadn't given up yet. Marian rushed over to Robin,

"Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not a scratch." he flashed her a grin before getting up. Then, he saw the wounded tiger attack, this time at Marian. Before it could even touch her, Robin threw a dagger right into its throat. Their was a small spurt of blood and then the creature fell. Marian, who had only seen the attacker at the last instant, closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the end to come, opened them, surprised to have felt no pain.

Robin smiled grimly, "Can't have you get hurt before you marry Gisborne, can I?" Marian glared at him.

They both stood up. He and Marian stood back to back, with the two remaining felines surrounding them. They spun in a circle, waiting for their furry opponents to strike. Robin frowned as he saw his broken arrows and his missing bow and frowned. All he had left were a few daggers, two to be exact, since one was now in the throat of a dead tiger.

"Why can't you just accept it?" Marian asked desperately.

"Accept what?" Robin asked, as they both charged the animals, he the lion and she the tiger.

"That I am going to marry Gisborne." she murmered, as if she were ashamed of it.

"Oh, let me think," Robin said sarcastically. "Maybe because he tried to kill the king and he tried to kill me. Oh and maybe because he is the side-kick to the most malicious man in all of England." he looked at her with mocking seriousness, "But, that's just me being picky."

They both continued fighting, both managing to slightly wound their opponents. However, they did not achieve them unscated. Both were covered in minor cuts and scratches. When both animals backed off for a second to nurse their wounds, Marian turned to face Robin.

"Robin, what is this about?" there was sadness and defeat in her eyes, defeat against her future. But now she spoke in anger to cover it. "Everytime we have a conversation, my engagement overshadows it. It's not like you are marrying him. _I _am. It is me that will have to walk down the aisle to meet him. I am the one who has to wake up next to him every morning-"

"YOU!" he cried, "Marian, it's about you. It was _always_ about you. I was insanely jealous. Can I speak plainer?" there were tears in his eyes now.

"Oh," she scoffed, "Was it about me when you left? Was it about me when you made a promise to- to love me forever and marry me, then at the first test, you break it and follow your king to the Holy Land?"

Robin was about to respond when the lion leaped for him once more. Robin tried to jump back, but before he could get entirely out of harms way, the lions teeth sunk into the flesh of this leg. Adrenaline pumping through him he took his dagger and thrust it into the head of the king of beasts. Robin fell back against the ground

Marian, who saw all of this transpire, was so overcome with grief that she fired arrow after arrow into the remaining tiger, even long after it was dead. She rushed over to Robin and shoved the great lions weight off of him. He was breathing quickly.

"It's a little more than a scratch I'm afraid." Robin said trying to smile, but it looked like a painful grimace.

Marian looked at him with painful determination, "Robin you will be alright." she was reassuring herself more than him. She went down to his leg to observe the damage on his leg. It was bleeding like mad. Marian tore her cloak and wrapped it around tightly to try and slow the bleeding. As she was doing this Robin spoke feverishly,

"You were wrong you know." he struggled to say. Marian looked at him confused. After breathing a little to catch his breath, Robin continued, "You said that I only broke both my promises to you, I only broke one."

Marian now had tears falling slowly down her cheeks, "Robin, don't even talk about that, I- I didn't mean it, just rest." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Now Robin laughed, "No, I know you did. You meant every word. I like that about you." he smiled more easily now. "Anyways, I meant to say that I did break my promise to marry you, but I never said I wouldn't love you forever."

Before Marian could respond, Djaq, Will, John and Allan burst into the room. Seeing Robin hurt, Djaq immediately went to his side.

"How did you get here?" Marian asked, trying to wipe her face of the tears.

"Will and I knew that we weren't getting closer to the money so we went back and came this way." Djaq said glancing at Will, who blushed a little.

"We kinda had the same idea." Allan added

"But the iron gate..." Marian trailed off.

"Opened the same way the entrance was opened, eh John?" Allan gave the giant a friendly slap on the back. John gave him a look that said, _don't do that again_.

Djaq then gained called for Marian's attention, "What happened?"

Marian's face fell as she recalled the event to Djaq, excluding her conversations with Robin. When she had finished, Djaq nodded slowly.

"We need to get him away from here." she said gesturing to Robin, who had passed out. "The sheriff's men might come at any time, and I'd rather move him while we had time."

"But where will we go?" Allan asked, "The camp's on the other side of the forest. There is no way we can get him there quickly. The gang thought for a moment.

"We could take him to Nettlestone." Will piped up, "It's the closest village. Surely someone will take him in."

"That's to dangerous." Marian told him, "We can't indanger any of the villagers. What if the Sheriff finds out? Then they will be punished."

"What about under the barn in Nettlestone?" Will persisted. " There is a root celler of a sorts there and its quite well hidden. No one will look there."

Marian nodded, satistfied with the idea. Everyone looked to John.

"We go to Nettlestone." was all he said.

**TBC**

**What will happen next?? Wait to find out! Please review!**


	11. Three Rings

**Disclaimer to all things RH**

**Here's Chapter 11. Sorry for the wait...I was having a little writer's block. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!**

The cellar below the barn in the village of Nettlestone was dark, damp, and not nearly large enough to hold the six outlaws and Marian. So, Robin was laid out on cloakes and a small sac of flour to pillow his head, still unconscious, while Djaq inspected his leg. Much hovered over with a torch in his hand to provide light and Marian sat at Robin's side, holding his calloused hand and watching nervously. Allan, John and Will were gone to retrieve the tax money.

Djaq began to clean Robin's wound. Even in the dim light, Marian could see how his leg had been torn apart. Four or five large gashes slashed across his leg, the longest reaching from his ankle to just belo his knee. Djaq was trying desparately to stop the bleeding. Everyone once and a while, she would look up at Marian's concerned and worried face, and feel a small twinge of sadness.

"Djaq?" Marian whispered

"I do not know." Djaq answered to the question that she knew Marian was going to ask. "If I can stop the bleeding, then he should be fine, but if I do not or an infection sets in, things..." she hesitated, "Things could become complicated." she went back to binding Robin's leg.

_Complicated_, Marian repeated to herself. Things between her and Robin were always complicated. Their was too much history, too much tension, and too much bad blood between them now. It all became muddled into tangles, leaving them both with their hands tied behind their backs. Of course, their last conversation in the cave did not make things any easier.

_I never said I wouldn't love you forever_.

Marian wasn't sure if she was going to smile or cry at the thought of what he had said to her. She looked at his face as he lay sleeping. He looked so peaceful, but she could see hints of that determination and cheekiness that came forward when he woke. Her face softened slightly and wished with all of her heart that things could be different. As much as she hated to admit it, she was tired of making choices, tired of having to put herself last in everything. For one moment, she wanted to be selfish and let Robin pull her into his arms. Ever since they were children, his embrace made all of her troubles go away.

Time passed and the night wore on. Robin had still not woken up, but the bleeding had slowed and Djaq seemed marginally pleased. Now, Marian sat alone with Robin in the cellar, still holding his hand, now caressing his fingertips. For a while, she ran over possible conversations they would have if he woke up. _When_, she told herself closing her eyes shut, _when he wakes up_.

A nervous hand on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie.

"My lady?" Much's voice whispered, "It is nearly dawn, perhaps you should-"

"No." Marian shook her head, "I am not leaving him." she still looking at Robin, silently willing him to wake up.

Much wanted to smile, "But if you were not to return, your father will worry about you. Surely, you do not wish to worry your father."

Marian sighed and her shoulders sagged. It would not do well for anyone if she stayed, no matter how much she wanted to. She finally turned to look at Much and saw that his cheek bore a large red mark, deepening into what she was sure would become a bruise. A small pang of guilt hit her.

"I am sorry for what I did Much." Marian sad sincerely, not being able to hold his gaze for embarassment.

But Much only gave a goofy grin, "That's all right. I've had worse."

Marian also offered him a small smile. She looked at Robin but spoke to Much, "You will tell me if his condition improves?"

"You have my word, my lady." the ex servant said solemnly.

So, Marian got on her knees, let go of Robin's hand and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you soon." she whispered. She then got to her feet and climbed out of the cellar just as hints of daylight were beginning to touch the edges of the sky.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

It was late in the afternoon as Marian sat at her bedroom window that faced in the direction of Nettlestone. She had just endured an insuffrable afternoon with Gisborne. He commented often that she seemed out of sorts to which she attributed to some petty excuse that she could not remember. In her hands she held three rings. The first was from her mother, her wedding ring that her father had given to her. It was a simple gold band with swirls around it. It felt warm in her hand as she pictured her fondest memories of her mother.

The second ring was the betrothal ring from Gisborne. After Robin had tossed the original somewhere in the forest, he had acquired the most expensive ring that he could acquire. It was also the gaudiest. Silver, gold and a cool blue sapphire. "To match your eyes." Guy had told her with a smile and she had been forced to smile back and claim that she loved it. This ring was colder than a steel blade, though she had been wearing it all day.

The last ring was made of cherry wood. It was smooth, round and was a deep brown with hints of red. She ran her fingers along the inside of the ring where the inscription _M+R __Always_ was written. It was not their official betrothal ring, that she had thrown at him in fury when he decided to leave. This one was given to her when he first proposed as they lay in a field overlookng Lockesly.

_He was eighteen and she was fifteen. They had gazed at the clouds together with their hands barely touching. Then, out of nowhere, he asked her to close her eyes. She felt something slide over her finger so she opened them to find this ring on her right hand. Robin looked at her and said "Marry me?" He truly looked terrified._

_Not knowing what to do Marian burst out laughing. Robin's look of terror changed to one of shame. However, being stubborn he changed his look to anger. _

_"I'm sorry I asked." he said, looking awfully grumpy as he sat up. _

_Marian stopped laughing and looked at him, "Robin, you just commited two cardinal sins when proposing."_

_"I didn't know there were rules for proposing." he said angrily_

_"There are rules for everything." she smirked, "You wouldn't know though, because you are always breaking them." her smirk turned into a smile over her little victory._

_Robin snorted and looked up into the sky, trying to control his anger. Finally, he turned his gaze to her._

_"Well can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"_

_"For starters," Marian began, " you had the presumption to put this ring on my finger before I had even answered. Really by the way you did that, it's a wonder you asked me at all."_

_Robin snorted, "Sorry I asked then." _

_"And secondly," continued Marian as she sat up to look Robin right in the eyes, "You put the ring on the wrong finger." with that, she switched the ring as she watched him turn a bright red. Then she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. When they came up for air Robin looked at her curiously._

_"What was that?" he asked._

_"That was part of the rules for accepting a proposal." she answered._

_They both smiled._

A knock at the door brought Marian back to reality. "Come in" she called as her father entered the room.

"Marian, Much is here to see you." Edward said as he stepped out of the way to let Much in. Marian stood up to meet him. Much's eyes were red and his face was grave.

"Robin-" he croaked out, "he..."

Marian froze as three rings hit the floor.

**TBC.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Delirious

**Disclaimer to all things RH**

**Here's chapter 12. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope I didn't distress anyone too much. Enjoy!**

"I need to see him." Marian said evenly, after Much finished speaking.

Much looked at her, shocked, "My lady, is that really a good idea?"

Marian walked towards the door of her room and looked back at him, "I don't care if it's a good idea. It's just something that I need to do. I need to see if it's true." she faught to keep her face neutral. She began to walk down the stairs and out of Knighton Hall to the stables. Much followed her.

"My lady, can you just believe me? Would I lie to you?" he sounded hurt.

Marian, now saddling her horse in the barn, sighed. "It's not that, Much. I just-" she had to bite her lower lip to keep it from tremling, "I just need to see him, alright?" she mounted her horse and galloped full speed towards Nettlestone. It wasn't until she was out of Much's sight, that a tear slid down her cheek.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

When Marian arrived at Nettlestone, the residents of the town gave her strange looks. Clearly, most of them had little or know idea of what was going on in the basement of their barn. She quickly dismounted and walked quickly inside the barn where she found the gang and an assortment of animals. Their faces all mirrored those of Much when he came to tell her the news. Marian looked to Djaq.

"Well?" she asked with desperate hope in her eyes.

"He took a fever from infection." Djaq could not bring herself to look at Marian.

"Can I see him?" Marian asked softly. Djaq nodded and led her into the barn cellar. It was still fairly dark so there were still torches to illuminate the small space. There lying just like he had the night before was Robin of Lockesly, Robin Hood. Marian strode towards him and knelt down to grab his hand, much like she had only hours previous.

It was still warm. _Thank God._

"How long has he been like this?" she whispered to Djaq.

"Since midday." she answered.

Suddenly Marian felt angry. It was now hours since midday. Why had she not been informed earlier? "And yet I find out only now?" she tried to keep the anger out of her voice but she could feel the harshness as she said the words.

Djaq sighed, "What could you have done? Now or later, it makes no difference."

Anger and sadness warred inside of Marian's body, "I could have been here with him." she cried.

"Marian," Djaq said calmly, "I know you are a noblewoman and you have your duties. Could you really have dropped everything to see a man whose friendship could mean your neck?"

Marian hung her head. Djaq was right. She thought back to where she was at midday. She was with Gisborne. There would have been no way for her to get away. She closed her eyes and shook her head in response to Djaq's question.

"What are his chances?"

"It could go either way. If his fever breaks before tomorrow, he should be fine. If not..." Djaq trailed off.

"Is there anything I can do?" Right now all Marian needed was to be useful. No, that was wrong, that wasn't all she needed. She needed Robin to get well.

"I have already gave him something for he fever. All that is left is to pray to your God and mine." With that she left Marian alone with Robin.

Marian sat with Robin and watched the faint rise and fall of his chest. She took Djaq's advice and prayed. She prayed for the fever to break. She prayed for Robin to wake up. She prayed for everything to be alright.

Suddenly Robin stirred. Immediately Marian called for Djaq. She could not help but smile. He was waking up. However, as soon as Djaq arrived his stirring turned to tossing and turning, like he was having a nightmare. He began shouting and saying things in a language that she didn't understand. She looked at Djaq whose eyes were wide with fear. Robin was speaking Arabic.

"What is he saying?" Marian asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It doesn't make much sense." Djaq looked confused

"Do you at least have an idea?"

"They must be phrases he picked up in the Holy Land. None of them have much relation. He said, 'why is there no peace' and 'blood, so much blood.'"

Robin continued rambling for awhile, until he shouted, "Marian? Marian!" Marian froze.

_In the Holy Land, my master had dreams. He spoke your name._

"Robin, I'm here." she called back to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. She wiped the hair from his brow, he was still burning up.

"Mother, Mother, where are you?" Robin called this time, causing Marian to look confused. Robin's mother, Lady Elizabeth, had died a year before he left for the Holy Land.

"What should I do?" Marian asked Djaq, becoming increasingly worried.

"They fever is making him delirious." Djaq said calmly, "Just try to appease him."

Marian nodded, "It's alright, dear, I'm here." she tried her best to imitate Lady Elizabeth's calming voice.

Robin seemed to relax a little, "Mother," he sobbed, "It is so hot here. Everything burns. And at night everything freezes. There is death everywhere. I need to get away."

Marian knew he was talking about the Holy Land. "You will get through it Robin, you will be strong. You were always strong." Marian cried gripping his hand a little tighter now, slightly frightened at seeing Robin so broken.

"I am not strong."

"Yes, you are." she said earnestly. "You are Robin of Lockesly. You can survive anything."

But Robin did not seem to hear her. Instead he said, "Mother, I am so sorry. Please forgive me?"

Marian was confused, "What for?"

"For leaving." he told her, distress filling his face, "I should never have gone. And now, she'll never forgive me."

"Who won't forgive you?" she asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

"Marian." he breathed, " She hates me. Mother, you should see her she-she's beautiful and brave and brilliant. I had her and I gave her up. I was so stupid." he closed his eyes.

Marian's eyes began to fill up with tears, "No, Robin, she will forgive you, she has to." Robin shook his head in denial. "She has to because she loves you." Marian shut her mouth quickly. _Did I just say that?_ She thought. She looked at Djaq, whose face was unreadably, as usual. Marian let go of Robin's hand and backed away. He slowly settled down into a restful sleep.

Marian sat down and let the waterfall out tears she had held in for so long rush out.

**TBC**

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Silence and Repetition

**Disclaimer to all things RH as usual.**

**Here's Chapter 13! Thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter was really hard to write and I'm still not sure if I'm entirely happy with it. Maybe that's because its unluck 13...Anyways Enjoy!**

_Marian walked down the aisle in a gold dress that was too tight, and too low cut for her taste. An ugly lacey veil covered her like a present and was topped with white flowers. She felt miserable as she stared at the floor, not wanting to look up. Finally, however, she did look to the alter where she saw Gisborne standing at the end. She was tempted to roll her eyes at the fact that he was still wearing the same clothing that he wore everyday, the intimidating black leather. When she reached the alter, Guy grabbed her had and shoved a ring on it._

_Feeling nervous, she looked around at the wedding guests. They all looked nondescript except for two sitting in the very back of the church. They both had hoods covering their faces so it was impossible to tell who they were. Suddenly a great wind swept through the church pulling back their hoods._

_The first face was the king, or at least she thought it was, seeing as he was wearing a crown. The second face was Robin with the painful look on his face that was exactly like the one he had given her when he first learned of her engagement to Gisborne. It was a mixture of both sadness and pain._

_Their throats were slit. _

_Instantly, she closed her eyes and looked back to Guy, whose hands were still holding hers. She was even more horrified when she saw that his hands were covered in blood._

_Marian felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. She was trapped. The paths she had taken, the choices she had made all brought her to this very moment, and now, she didn't know what to do..._

She woke up panting for air in her room at Knighton Hall. Her eyes darted about her surroundings, making sure that she had only been dreaming. Finally calming down, she took and deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment. However, that painful image of Robin's face flashed in her mind causing her to open her eyes and roll out of bed. She glanced out the window. It was early in the day, but not so early that certain outlaws would not be awake. Marian began to get dressed for riding trying to shake the images of her dream from her head.

It had been a little more than a week since Robin had first taken a fever from infection. After his spell of delirium, Marian had stayed in Nettlestone until very late at night when Robin's fever finally broke. She left shortly afterwards and had not seen him since. Gisborne had found countless pointless reasons to visit her at all hours of the day leaving her no time to get away to the forest. Today, however, she knew he was gone on business for a few days leaving her to do what she pleased.

As she mounted her horse and rode for Sherwood, Marian wondered for the first time if she should be going to the forest. She told herself that she owed it to Robin to look in on him, to see if he was alright. She would see him, make small talk for a few moments and leave. She had to avoid any subjects that would end up hurting both of them. When she entered the green forest, Marian involuntarily relaxed. There was something so soothing about this place. Maybe it was the smell of trees, the serenity, or just the fact that she was now far away from prying eyes. She slowed the speed of her horse until she neared the place where Much had told her the outlaws had made their camp.

Marian tied up her horse to a nearby tree and grabbed her bow and one arrow. She walked as quickly and as quietly as she could to the outlaws camp. Staying hidden amongst the tree, she saw that Robin was alone at the camp. He had his back leaned up against a tree with his bandaged injured leg stretched out and his other leg bent up bringing his knee close to his chest. His eyes were closed causing Marian to the believe that he had dozed off. Slowly Marian drew her bow and blunted arrow and loosed it so that it hit Robin in his uninjured leg. He jolted awake. Marian tossed her bow out of sight and tried to keep from grinning furiously.

"Marian." Robin said evenly looking around expectantly.

Marian walked up to him casually with a confused look on her face, "How did you know I was coming?"

Robin smiled, "Well, that," he said pointing at the arrow, "Was just a bit of a clue."

"What do you mean?" she asked inoocently, "I had nothing to do with it."

Robin let out a half-hearted laugh, "Right. Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Well, you expect me to believe alot of things, so I should expect that you would return the favour."

Now Robin grinned, "Touche" Marian also smiled allowing them to fall into a very awkward silence.

"You seem better." Marian offered, and she wasn't lying. Aside from the bandages, he looked remarkably well.

"I Heal quickly." He grimaced as he tried to get up. Marian offered him her hand, but he refused to take it, gripping one of the crutches Will had made for him and hoisted his way up. He had nearly steadied himself when he began to fall over. Marian instantly grabbed his shoulder and brought him back to balance. After a few seconds, Robin looked at Marian and she finally noticed that she was still holding on to his shoulder. He eyes widened a little as she stepped back, a tinge of pink touching her cheeks. A little more awkward silence followed.

"It seems," Robin continued, "That I have managed to squeeze out alive, again." he grinned as if he were proud of himself. Marian guessed that he probably was.

She rolled her eyes.

"What?" he looked at her quizzically.

Marian sighed, "It's nothing I haven't said before."

Robin snorted, " Like that narrows it down at all."

Now Marian was insulted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are always telling me the same things." he said accusingly, "It's always 'grow up, Robin' or 'You're a fool, Robin' and more recently, 'I have to marry him' and 'I have to protect my father.'" he stared right into her eyes, "Same insults, same excuses."

Marian opened her mouth to try and defend herself, but she had nothing to say. She wanted to tell him it wasn't true, or that perhaps that she wasn't making excuses, that it was the truth, but she knew she would only be talking in circles, doing just the thing that he accused her of. Quickly, she found her words to try and take away Robin's victory

"As a matter of fact, it is none of those." she said cooly with a hint of defiance in her voice.

Robin raised his eyebrows, "Really, then what is it about?"

"It is about you pretending that you are invincible." she stated seriously, "I have seen your scar from the Holy Land, watched you get shot in the arm and now find you with your leg nearly torn to shreds." there was now heat and anger in her voice, "And of course, all you can do is shrug and offer that silly grin of yours."

"Oh you mean my irresistable smile?" Robin teased, giving his 'silly grin' for good measure, but he lost all humour in his face when he saw Marian glare at him. "What? So do you want my to cower in fear just because I have been wounded?"

"No, I just which you would show some caution. You cannot help anyone if you are dead!" Marian cried

Robin smirked, "Ah yes, another repetitive argument."

Marian's eyes now smouldered with anger. "Do not speak to me about repetition. What about you and forever begging me to not to marry Guy?"

Robin limped a step towards her, "That is different." he said through clenched teeth.

"Is it?" she said quietly, challenging him all the same. _So much for a little small talk,_ she thought.

Robin sighed and looked away. No one was going to win this argument. They were both pushing against a stone wall.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Djaq told me that you were there when I was talking in my fever." he said quietly, still not looking at her.

Marian froze. Her mind sped through all that had happened that night. Did Djaq tell me everything? She panicked inside her head, but faught to keep a straight face and the slight tremble out of her voice.

"Oh? What did she say?" she tried to ask casually, as if it were no large matter.

He looked at her calmly, "She wouldn't tell me. She said that I should ask you."

Marian tried not to look relieved but in her mind she thanked Djaq over and over. "It wasn't much really. You were shouting things in Arabic, and then you called out for your mother." she kept her voice neutral.

"What else?" he asked

"Well," she began hesitantly. There was no way that she was going to tell him the whole story. " Djaq told my to appease you so I pretended that I was your mother. You though you were in the Holy Land and you wished to come home." she bit her lip, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Did you say anything to me?"

"I told you that everything would be alright." was all she could say. At least she could give him a half-truth. That was all her mind would allow.

"And that's all?" Marian wasn't sure if it was just her, but she heard a little hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Yes." she said simply

Robin nodded and seemed satisfied with what she had told him. However, that look soon changed to one of hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me the whole story?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Marian was sure that he could hear her heart pounding.

"I mean," he said, keeping his voice low, "Why did you not tell me what you actually said to me? Are you ashamed?" his eyes locked onto hers and would not leave.

Marian tried to break the gaze and looked around uncomfortably, "What do you mean? You said Djaq told you nothing."

"Djaq didn't. Much did."

Marian's eyebrows furrowed, "But Much wasn't there."

Robin's lips curled into a smile, but his eyes remained in their same cold stare, "He was right above us. He heard everything." he leaned towards her more, now only inches separating their faces, "So, why can you admit things to me when I am delirious, but not when I am awake?" Hurt now crept into his eyes.

Marian felt trapped. She wished that she had never said anything that night. She wished she could just dissapear. "I said alot of things that I didn't mean that night Robin." Tears crept into her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was betraying herself like this, but she knew she had to. "I was not thinking clearly."

Robin pulled his face back. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked intently at the ground. "That night in the mine..." he tried to begin

"Robin, what happened in the mine is over. You were facing death. You were not thinking clearly. Can we please just forget it?" saying these words was tearing Marian's heart to pieces inside.

"So you meant none of it? What I said meant nothing to you?" Anguish was spilling over in Robin's voice.

_It meant everything to me_ she wanted to say _You mean everything to me_. But, of course, the words would not come out. Instead, she settled for, "There was one thing that I said that I did mean." she whispered. Robin's gaze quickly turned towards her. There was hope in his eyes and Marian feared that she might not be saying what he wanted.

"When I said I had to forgive you for leaving." she said, her voice breaking, "I meant that because I do." she stopped, trying to find her voice again. Robin moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you." she whispered.

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	14. Courtly Love

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer of all things RH.**

**Well sorry this took so long...Having a bit of difficulty as to what to do next...I know where i want the story to go, but I don't know how to get there lol. Anways, thanks for all of the reviews so far. This chapter still doesn't sit well with me. It seems like something that shouldn't be happening at this point in the story. O well. Enjoy!**

Robin stood in Sherwood forest with Marian in his arms. Her head leaned up against his chest and he could smell the intoxicating soft perfumes in her hair. He tried not to move for fear of ruining the moment, or the worst, that this was a dream and he would wake up with only her cold words and memories long gone to comfort him. True, she did not love him, but she gave him the next best thing; forgiveness. One of his hands cradled her head and the other engulfed her into a warm embrace. Nothing had ever felt so...so _right_.

After a moment or two, neither were sure how many exactly, Marian raised her head to look at Robin, revealing tear-stained cheeks. Robin smiled a little and wiped them away with his thumb.

"There now." he said softly, "No tears. They do not suit your beautiful face, my lady." he grinned. Marian rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"More of your charms and dribble?" Marian asked releasing herself from his arms and stepped back. Robin let her go without a fuss, trying to make it seem like it didn't bother him.

"You never were one for courtly love, were you Marian." he winked at her, putting his hands on his hips.

"It's a little over rated, don't you think?" offered a playful smile, "Besides, I would never really know what courtly love was like. No one ever showed such attentions to me." she said with mock dissapointment.

Robin looked at her, his features displaying slight offence. "And what I did for you for three years was...?" he trailed off looking for an answer.

" You constantly trying to impress me and always getting me into trouble." she smirked.

"That's not true." Robin said with conviction. But he thought about it for a moment and backtracked, "Well, at least the first part isn't." he added a little sheepishly. Marian only laughed.

"So, I gather that Gisborne didn't do the courtly love business either then?" Robin asked hopefully. Marian's face fell to a neutral expression at the mentioning of Gisborne and she chose her answer carefully to put the subject away as quickly as possible.

"No, he always followed me around like a lovesick puppy and tried giving me gifts. You saw how it was." _There_ Marian thought, _that should be enough to please him enough to not pursue the subject further_. Thankfully, it was. Sort of.

"Then there is no Lancelot for the Lady Marian?" Robin asked with a little amusement in his voice. At least he could be happy that Gisborne didn't beat him in the wooing department.

"Why would I want a Lancelot?" Marian looked at him confused.

Robin returned the look, "Well, he is the hero t of all the stories, isn't he? Handsome, brave, saving damsels in distress-"

"Do I look like a damsel in distress?" Marian cut in

"I speak of generalities, not particulars." Robin answered quickly, thanking his lucky stars that he managed to get out of that one quickly. "Anyways," he continued, "Lancelot is the man all the ladies aspire to have."

"More generalities?" Marian asked raising an eyebrow. She was clearly not impressed

"Yes." Robin said slowly, trying to figure out if that actually was the right answer. The look on Marians face, however, quickly told him that it wasn't. It most definately wasn't. Marian gave him that glare, that he was sure would cause even the most seasoned crusader to quake in fear. Neither of them spoke, Marian, trying to get the point across and Robin, slightly afraid that if he said anything, he might not leave the forest in more that one piece. Finally, Marian broke the silence.

"What do you think I'm going to say, Lockesly?" she asked him, making him feel like he was on trial.

"Probably some long speech about how you are not like other women and how independant you are and don't need a Lancelot." he tried to keep a confident look on his face.

Marian looked skyward, "Ah!" she exclaimed to Whoever is Up There, "He does have a brain" she said sarcastically.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Very funny." he said monotonously leaning back against a tree and attempting to take some pressure off of his leg. Marian cast him a smile, relishing in her little victory. But Robin wasn't done yet.

"But you know," Robin began causing Marian to look at him strangely, " I think that somewhere, deep down, you want a Lancelot. I mean, you fight so hard to be seen as different from other women that you try to alienate yourself from anything that might make you the same as them." He watched Marians cheeks tinge with a tiny flush of anger and he knew he had hit the mark. " Alot of it, though, is true. You are different from other women and people admire you for it." He would have said _I admire you for it, _but recent discussions made that rather impossible, "But, I think, somewhere inside you, you _want_ to be protected, but you are afraid to admit it."

Marian's face was now so red, that it could have been likened to a tomato. She took a step towards Robin so that there noses were almost touching. "Don't _ever _presume to know what I am thinking." she hissed and quickly backed away.

"I hope you are feeling better." Marian said formally with a coldness that only the harshest of winter nights could provide. "Lucky for you, your leg hurts, so I will not injure you further." she shot him another glare and walked away to her horse.

All Robin could do was just stand there and go over everything that had just happened in the past few minutes. It boggled his mind at how one minute, they could be in each others arms, and the next, parting on such sour terms. _Well, _he shrugged _She'll get over it. She always does when she realizes I am right._ He smiled to himself as he limped towards his bedroll at the camp.

**TBC**

**Please review! Criticism and plot suggestions are extremely welcome.**


	15. The Loyal Fiancee

**Disclaimer to all this RH...unfortunately.**

**So here's chapter 15...my apologies for the short length...but at least I think I know where the plot is going. Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I'm flattered to say the least.**

Marian rode almost as quickly towards Knighton, as she had from it. However, her mood was greatly changed. How dare Robin make such bold assumptions about her? Especially when they weren't true, well mostly anyways. That was all she would allow herself to admit. She wanted to think that she regreted saying that she forgave Robin, but she couldn't even bring herself to think that. Being able to tell Robin that she forgave him, brought such a great weight off of her shoulders. However, there was a tiny whisper in her heart that told her that she wanted to tell him more, but her ever practical mind yelled at her, saying that it was out of the question.

Absolutely out of the question.

As she finally approached her house, she saw two soldiers walking away from the door where her father was standing. A wave of concern washed over her as she went to the stables to get off of her horse. She ran quickly through the back door of the manor and found her father sitting quietly at a table, his face unreadable.

"Father!" Marian cried as she reached him, grabbing his arm in earnest, "What happpened?"

Edward looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes, "The Sheriff has sent for you. I told them you were not at home so they went back, saying that you would be expected as soon as you came in." The quietness and calmness in his voice chilled her to the bone.

Marian's emotions grew to a violent fear. It had to be something to do with the Nightwatchman. Someone must have seen her. She knew that it would mean her neck.

"Do you think that-" she began hesitantly

" Yes." her father answered shortly, reading her mind, "I told you it would lead to this." he looked into the fireplace, as if it hurt him to look at her. "And now you will hang." he muttered.

Marian's eyes welled with tears, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed, "You must leave. I can't protect you here. You were lucky that you were out when they came the first time."

"Where do I go?" Marian asked, the reality of the events still sinking in.

"Kirklees would be my best guess. Anywhere that is out of the reach of the Sheriff."

"Those places are becoming few and far between." Marian observed gently.

"Yes." her father said simply. "But you must leave while you can." Before Marian could even nod her head in agreement a voice cut through the air.

"Pardon me for asking, but why should Lady Marian be leaving if she was already gone for most of the day?" Both Marian and Edward turned their attentions to the front door where the Sheriff stood with an evil and amused smirk on his face. Marian recovered from the shock and spoke first.

"Sheriff, to what do we owe this pleasure?" she tried to keep the small tremor of fear out of her voice.

"I wanted to stop in for a chat." the Sheriff said sarcastically. "A clue: NO!" he grinned maliciously at his little joke. He seemed is fairly good spirits considering that the outlaws had recently stolen the largest amount of tax money to date. Marian knew that meant that the Sheriff had a plan. "I need to speak with Lady Marian if you don't mind." he continued, passing Sir Edward a look that said _get out_. The former sheriff quickly took the hint and feebly left the room.

"Is there some news of my betrothed?" Marian asked, attempting to play oblivious.

Vaisey rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, he should be gone for a week or so, thank God. Now he won't get in the way."

Marian raised her eyebrows, "Get in the way, my lord?"

"Yes. I needed a way to get rid of him so he wouldn't be sulking with jealousy."

Marian looked even more confused. "Why should he be jealous?"

Again, the Sheriff rolled his eyes "Must I give all the answers?" Marian was a about to speak but he cut her off, " There is a...shall we say nobleman coming to Nottingham in a few days. I need you to be a...friend to him." he grinned as he thought about how uncomfortable it would make her.

"But, my lord, I am betrothed." she did not like where this was going.

The Sheriff was not the slightest bit phased by it. "A detail that he doesn't need to know about."

"I do not wish to be unfaithful to Sir Guy." Marian stated, sounding like the dutiful fiance. Of course, she was anything but dutiful, especially since she had just been in the arms of a certain outlaw, not an hour ago.

The Sheriff appeared bored by that last comment. "Guy doesn't need to know. Besides, I think you know this nobleman quite well."

"But-"

"Don't play loyal fiancee with me missy!" The sheriff hissed, all sign of his evil comedy gone. "Now, you will do as I say or else Daddio over there is going to pay." Marian hardened her expression into a defiant glare. "Think I'm joking?" he continued, "Disobey me and you'll find out." The sinister look left his face almost as quickly as it arrived. "So, I will send for you when it is required. And uhhh...dress practically." he cast her another grin as he strode out the room.

"That's all you are going to tell me?" she asked

The Sheriff stopped and turned back. " For now. I wouldn't want you to fret about it now would I?" his yellow toothed grin widened as he left, leaving Marian trapped and her mind full of questions.

It seemed that she would be engaged to one man, pursued by another.

And in love with an outlaw.

**TBC Any guesses as to who the nobleman could be this early on?its not an OC. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	16. Something Suitable

**Disclaimer to all things RH**

**So here's number 16...I never thought I could keep it going for this longlol. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. Sorry, no one was right on the first guess of the mystery nobleman. Perhaps this chapter may shed a little light on the subject? Enjoy! **

Much sat comfortably under a tree in the outlaw's camp. He was uncharacteristicaly quiet and everyone noticed. Of course, no one wanted to jinx it for fear of losing that precious silence. Occupying Much's thoughts was the ever constant nagging fact that the world was not right. The Sheriff and Gisborne were still in control, the King was still in the Holy Land, Robin and Marian were not on the best of terms...as usual and he- he and Eve-he could not come back for her. It didn't matter how much he wanted to, he didn't even know where she was. Much shifted in his place with discontentment. A crack on a twig wrenched him out of his thoughts. His battle readiness from the Holy Land kicked in and he immediately reached for the hilt of his sword.

Eyes darting about, Much felt his breathing rate increase as his mind raced thinking of who or what in could be. After a moment of silence, Much finally managed to convince himself that there was nothing there. Then, there was a small tap on his right shoulder. He whipped his head in that direction. Again there was nothing. He looked the otherway and found Robin's upside down face about 6 inches away from him. To say the least, Much let out a fairly unmasculine yelp. Robin howled with laughter while Much twisted his face into a very pouty sulk.

"Was that really nessecary?" asked a very annoyed Much.

"Yes." Robin barely managed to get out in fits of laughter. He then flipped around the branch that he was hanging from and jumped to the ground with relative ease.

"You shouldn't be doing that, you know." Much scoffed.

" Don't be such a spoilsport, Much. It was just a bit of fun." he laughed again

"I'm not talking about me, and I wasn't scared." Much said defensively, "I meant that you shouldn't be over exercising your leg." he crossed his arms and looked at him like a mother looks at a child caught with his hands in a cookie jar.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Much, my leg is fine."

"Sure, sure, you leg is fine. I mean it was only torn to shreds two weeks ago, but hey, you look like you could take all of Nottingham Castle by yourself." Much said sarcastically. Robin gave him 'that' look and Much groaned, "Oh, no, now I've given you ideas. Why do I even bother speaking?"

"Because you can't shut up?" Robin offered

"Oh, grow up." he mumbled. "Anyways, Djaq said-

"I'm FINE" Robin insisted, not wanting to hear that the Saracen physician told him that he had to stay off his leg at least for another day. He then began pacing back and forth relentlessly, trying to think of a way to entertain himself seeing as 'tormenting Much' had already been crossed off the list. Fortunately, before he could cause any more mischief, the Djaq and Allan returned from their daily drop offs, from which Robin had been left behind with Much.

"Robin," Djaq's voice cut through the air, "I thought I told you that you had to be resting your leg."

"Djaq, it's fine.." Robin began

"Let me be the judge of that." Djaq mustered all of her authority into her voice, "Let me see." Robin obediantly sat down and removed his boot and stocking. Djaq then looked at the healing scars and pursed he lips.

"Look," Robin said exasperated, "I think I know my own leg."

"Robin, I think that you would hardly know your left leg from your right arm if someone wasn't around to show you." Djaq said frankly. Allan could be heard snickering a few feet away. Robin gave them a small glare.

"You've been spending too much time with Marian." Robin mumbled.

"What was that?" Djaq asked.

"Nothing." Robin said quickly. "So, what's the verdict?" he tried changing the subject.

Djaq raised her eyebrows, "You heal quickly for an Englishman. I suppose you are fit to move around as usual now." Robin smiled and jumped up. "But don't push it." she said, almost making it sound like a threat.

Just then Will came running into the camp, practically out of breath. The gang gathered around to see what the fuss was about. He tried to speak but Djaq hushed him, telling him to wait until he had caught his breath, but he managed to get out one word that was enough to send Robin over the edge.

"Marian"

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

It had been a few days since the Sheriff's curious visit and Marian had tortured herself with wondering who this mystery nobleman was, and why the Sheriff needed her to be a 'friend' to him. The mere thought of it gave her shivers down her spine. She was sitting going over household accounts when three guards burst into Knighton Hall.

"My lady," one of them said gruffly, "You are under arrest and are to be escorted to Nottingham."

To describe Marian's emotions at this moment would be nearly impossible. She hardly knew what to think, let alone what to feel. All she could hear was her father's voice in her head telling her that she would be caught in her acts as the Nightwatchman.

"What are my charges?" she asked coolly looking into the eyes of each guard.

"Consorting with outlaws, My lady." the one on the right answered

_Feeding the poor is foolish but understandable. Helping me is a hanging offence._

Marian closed her eyes and sighed as she stood before the three guards, a moment before a noblewoman, now a criminal. She supposed now that all deals with the Sheriff were off.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if I claimed I was innocent, would it?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry, my lady." one of the guards said. She couldn't tell which because she didn't look at them any longer. In fact, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't really see anything as she let the guards grab her arms and walk her towards the barred carriage. Her face expressionless she sat down in the carriage and was startled when she heard someone speak in an amused voice.

"I thought I told you to dress practically, Lady Marian. This is hardly suitable for the forest, don't you think?"

**The story any clearer yet? Well, it's not really supposed to be clear yet so it doesn't really matterlol. Let me know what you think. Please Review!**


	17. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Usual Disclaimer to all things RH.**

**So heres chapter 17. I hope this one will make things a little clearer for everyone now. Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated. Enjoy!**

"My lord Sheriff?" Marian exclaimed, astounded.

"Who were you ecxpecting, St. Nicholas?" the Sheriff of Nottingham asked sarastically.

"No, my lord, I just did not expect to see you here." Marian answered, regaining her composure, or whatever compusure a person had when they were in a barred carriage with, argueably, the most malicious man in England.

"Well la di da, I just came to fill you in about the details of our little agreement." he flashed a self congratulatory smile. He leaned towards the window and shouted, "Can we get moving, please?" the carriage jerked into movement and Vaisey reseated himself opposite his 'prisoner.'

Marian looked him in confusion, "Our agreement?" Would there be no end to this man's games?

"Yes, about our mutual friend."

"I hardly think he would want to see me now that I have been arrested." Marian pointed out, trying to steer the conversation in a way that would give her the most answers because clearly, Vaisey wasn't going to give anything up unwillingly.

"But, you see, that's the whole point. The only way that you will get to see him is if he gets you from the dungeons." he looked at her like he was telling a joke, but was holding back the punch line.

"Why would that be, my lord?" Marian shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

The sheriff rolled his eyes, "Lepers" he sighed, " Because that's what Robin Hood does, my lady."

Marians eyes widened in shock, "Robin?" she repeated. That was definately the last thing she expected. (**A/N: I bet it was the last thing for you too :P)** "But you said he was a noble."

The sheriff feigned confusion, "I did? Oh, well, a tiny fib on my part. But, technically, he is still the lord of Locksley. Don't tell Guy that though, or he'll get his knickers in a knot." he chuckled at the thought.

The wheels began turning in Marian's head. She had to find a way to get this to work to her advantage. "So, what does Robin have that you want?" she immediately mentally slapped herself for not referring to Robin as 'Hood' or 'Lockesly' to distance herself from him personally. So much for that.

"Hood stole a significant sum of money from me a few weeks ago, and I intend to get it back, using you. So, you will sit in the dungeon, waiting to be 'hung'. Little Robin will not be able to resist rescuing his lady fair and he will whisk you off into the forest where you will find out where he keeps his money."

"But will it work? Robin Hood doesn't just tell anyone where he hides his money." Marian said skeptically.

"No he won't tell anyone, but he will tell his childhood sweetheart won't he?" he gave another evil smile, "Especially when that sweetheart gives hints of rekindling that...sweetness." the happiness he was getting out of this was enough to make Marian's stomach sick.

"That was a long time ago." Marian faught to keep her voice steady.

"Well I'm sure he got rather lonely in the Holy Land." Vaisey said condescendingly, "What is it they say? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?" he smirked at Marian's scowl. "So, you get me the location of the money and your Dearest Daddy gets to keep his head. If anything goes wrong, any funny business..." he trailed off and made a gesture with his finger severing a head.

Marian didn't doubt it.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Marian what?" Robin demanded, perhaps more harshly than he intended.

"Robin, give him a moment." John said quietly as the carpenter gasped for breath. Robin knew he was right. All he could do was look upwards and clench his fists, trying to hold back any outbursts. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, Will spoke.

"She's been arrested." he said.

"For what?" Robin yelled. He then remembered himself and tried to backtrack, "I'm sorry, Will." he said in a much calmer voice, "Why was she arrested?" he put his hands on his hips and began pacing the camp as Will answered.

"Consorting with outlaws was the term the guards used. My guess is someone saw her leaving the barn in Nettlestone and began asking questions. You know how talk travels." he paused as he watched Robin's pacing grow faster and more out of control. He could see that fire in Robin's eyes that he had only seen once before; when he was trying to kill Gisborne. "She is going to be hung at dawn tomorrow. I'm sorry, Robin." he added helplessly at the end.

Robin stopped, "It's not your fault Will. Thankyou for telling me what you know." Robin took a deep breath and tried to think for a moment. The gang stood around him waiting for him to say more. Finally, he looked up and said "We get her tonight." Everyone nodded.

Robin looked at Allan. "What's the best way to get into the castle?"

The trickster shrugged "Depends if you want clever, really clever, or absolutely brilliant."

Robin gave a small smile, "Absolutely brilliant. This is Marian we are talkiing about here. We take _no_ chances. She gets out at all costs." He looked at each gang member in the eye as if to strengthen his words.

"Now, let's hear about this absolutely brilliant plan." he slapped Allan on the back and Allan proceeded to tell him about his genius plan.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Marian sat in the dark and dank dungeons of Nottingham Castle, praying that Robin wouldn't come rescue her. She knew that it was a fool's hope. She knew that he would always come for her. Even if it took him five years, or even all the time in the world,

He would always be there.

**Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to update quickly so I could clear the air about what was going on. Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	18. I'm Good With Nuns

**Disclaimer to all things RH as usual...**

**Here's chapter 18! Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I also want to apologize to littlemissmaster, who did guess who the nobleman was. So virtual cookies for you! Enjoy!**

"This is your brilliant idea?" Robin asked Allan, looking at the bundle of black and white fabric skeptically.

"Believe me, mate, no one is going to guess it's you." Allan laughed.

"Where did you get that?" Much asked incredulously

"I'm good with nuns." Allan smirked.

"Unbelievable." was all Much could say.

"But what about my beard?" Robin questioned the trickster, "There is no way the jailer will buy a nun with facial hair."

"No offence, Robin, but what you have isn't exactly you would call a beard. It's more of...well scruff."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "And you have the most accomplished facial hair?"

Allan stroked his goatee with an offended look on his face, "Look, I ain't got Little John's beard, but at least it's attractive."

"Do men always compare everything about themselves with each other?" Djaq butted in, as she had just arrived back at the camp. The other outlaws looked at her in a funny way when she spoke. She turned red, realizing what she had asked. She raised her hands, "Never mind, I don't want to know." she left to walk away.

"Djaq, before you go, can you at least tell me what's going on in Nottingham?" Robin asked calmly.

"Nottingham?" Much looked confused, "Why did she go there?"

Robin looked at Much thoughtfully, "I wanted to see if it was a trap or not. I couldn't take the chance that Marian wasn't actually in the dungeons." He turned his attention to Djaq once more, "How is she?"

"She's in the dungeon. They haven't hurt her yet, so I imagine they won't try." Djaq said, her colour finally returning to normal.

Much's forehead wrinkled, he was clearly perplexed, "So, you thought about it being a trap and you investigated?"

"Yeah, so?" Robin didn't quite understand why this was bothering Much so much.

"So?" Much practically shouted, "You actually showed some foresight and took a look around you. You've never really done that before. You always just fly by the seat of your trousers."

"Like I said, Much, I don't want to take any chances with Marian." Robin said seriously. Much could tell by the look on his face that he meant every word of it. Then, quick as lightening, his expression lightened as he asked Allan, "So what do we do about my 'scruff' then?"

Allan shrugged, "It'll be so dark in there you wouldn't know your own mother. If you are really worried about it, make some comment about the smell and cover your face with the veil. Nuns do that all the time."

"And you would know, wouldn't you Allan." Robin's face cracked into a smile.

Allan raised his his arms in defence, "Look, it's not totally what you think."

"Just half eh?"

Allan began to laugh, "Yeah, just half."

"So, you're going to say that you are visiting Marian from Kirklees in the middle of the night because...?" Will trailed off.

"I was informed that Marian was in here and she was a cousin of mine. I rode through the night to give her a last night of comfort in the Lord." Robin said solemnly, but winked afterwards. Will nodded in understanding, smiling a little himself.

"Master," Much began, "Have you given any thought as to what will happen to Marian once you rescue her? I mean, she will be unable to return to Knighton Hall, after all." Much was unsure as to how to ask the question that was really on his mind.

Robin's face softened as he didn't answer for a moment, "She'll stay with us." he said finally, "If that's alright with you lads, of course." he added at the end. From this he got a general nod from the other outlaws. It made the most sense to them to have Marian join their gang. Besides, where else would she go?

Robin looked up at the sky. It had been dark for some time now. It was time to begin their rescue. Soon Marian would be with them. He couldn't help but feel a little excited about it. Perhaps now that her obligations to Gisborne would obviously be gone...But he had little hope of that. She had repeatedly told him that she felt nothing for him, except that once, of course. Then again, she hadn't exactly said the words, had she?

"Robin?" Djaq's voice cut into his thoughts. "You said you needed this." she pressed a small vial in his hand. He smiled.

"Thanks Djaq." he looked at the outlaws. "Right lads, let's go get Marian."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Marian twisted her skirt anxiously, wondering what was going to happen. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of having to deceive Robin. She knew, in her heart, that she could never truly lie to him. Misleading Guy came easy, but one look in Robin's blue eyes...She couldn't do it.

All of a sudden she heard voices at the entrance of the dungeon.

"So, you say she's your cousin eh?" he loud yell of the jailers voice rang through the air.

"Distant cousin." A soft high-pitched voice answered. Marian's eyebrows furrowed _Cousin?_

"And you've come to..." he trailed off.

"Pray with her, in peace mind you." the second voice finished. Their footsteps got louder as they approached Marian's cell.

"How long will you be?" the jailer asked.

"I cannot say. You cannot rush prayer sir." the feminine voice. They finally reached the door to Marian's cell. "Thankyou, kind sir. I will pray for you." Marian wasn't sure who the woman was, although it was dark in the dungeon, she knew that there was something strange about her. The voice, she did not recognize and the clothes were that of a nun. Thankfully, however, the jailer took the hint and left Marian alone with the nun.

"Aren't you a little tall for a nun?" she asked, now slowly realizing who it was.

"Aren't you too pretty to be here?" returned Robin as he threw back his veil to reveal his Locksley grin, still bright in the darkness.

"Whose idea was this?" Marian asked, trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"Allan's" he mumbled as he fumbled fumbled for something in his cloak and finally pulling out the vial Djaq gave him. "Stand back." he ordered. Marian did as she was told. Robin then poured the contents of the vial onto the hinges of the door. They hissed and quickly melted the metal causing the door to fall off. Luckily, Robin caught it before it could crash on the floor. Slowly, he set it down and held his hand out to Marian.

"This." he said, "Is a rescue."

_And that's what I was afraid of._ Marian thought as she forced a smile.

**TBC**

**There you have it. Please review!**


	19. Conscience

**Disclaimer to all things RH, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 19. Thanks to everyone for their fantastic reviews. I was really astounded by the amount of response last chapter. Enjoy!**

Robin and Marian slid ungracefully out of the sewage drop outside of Nottingham castle.

"I'll never get used to that." Robin said wiping bits of garbage off of him.

"There are other ways to get out of the castle, you know, Robin." Marian whispered, wrinkling her nose at the odour.

Robin looked at her, "Well, I didn't see you speaking up earlier."

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" Marian countered, earning herself a smile from her rescuer.

"Come on let's go." he started to walk away towards rope that the gang had left there for them. When he turned around after a few steps, however, he noticed that Marian hadn't moved. She was staring at a tower room on the east side of the castle. He looked at her, confused. "Marian?" he called quietly, "We have to get out of here."

Finally, as if pulling out of a trance, Marian's gaze snapped to Robin. Then, everything seemed to register and she followed him up the rope and over the castle walls. As they climbed, Marian recalled the last conversation that she had with the Sheriff before he left her alone in the dungeon.

_" You should be comfortable here, I think Lady Marian." The Sheriff said in an amused tone, "Well, at least it's probably more cozy here than in the forest." he gave a little cackling laugh_

_Marian only pursed her lips in response. _

_"Oh, and one more thing. Before you run off with your sweet Robin, you should know that you have as much time as you need to find the location of the money." he paused as he watched Marian look at him,clearly very surprised. "A Clue: No. You have three days. Three days and if I don't have a fat chest full of gold at my feet, Sir Edward will swing." his eyes narrowed, "That should be a little incentive for you." he left the cell and had the jailer lock the door behind him _

_"Have fun." he added, with a venomous sweetness. He then dissapeared into the dark and out of the dungeon. _

It wasn't long before Marian and the outlaws were in the safety of Sherwood forest. She tried to make it seem like everything was normal, but she could tell that she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Robin kept looking back at her, trying to read her face in the moonlight, but he couldn't. So, he tried convincing himself that he was imagining things and focused on getting to the camp.

Once they arrived, Much showed Marian the makeshift bed they had made for her that evening. Gratefully, she slid onto the bedroll and closed her eyes, making it seem like she had practically passed out from exhaustion. Satisfied with what he saw, Robin soon let sleep take over him.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

The next morning Robin awoke with a start. Then, realizing he was at the camp and not in the middle of a desert in the Holy Land, he felt his muscles slowly relax from the tense position that they had been in for most of the night. It was just after dawn and none of the outlaws would be awake for another hour or two. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow, silently cursing his terror filled dreams of blood soaked sand and a faceless enemy that kept chasing him. After blocking these painful images from his mind, the rightful Lord of Lockesly sat up to observe his surroundings. Everything seemed normal until his gaze fell upon Marian's bedroll.

It was empty. Robin sighed as he got up and walked in search of her. What could she be doing up at this hour? He followed her fresh footprints through the forest until he reach a tree where they stopped. He looked up and found Marian sitting on a branch, one leg swinging down. Her eyes were only slightly opened, almost making it look like she was asleep.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing awake?" she asked back.

Robin gave her a lazy smile. "I never sleep past this hour."

"Why?" curiousity always seemed to get the better of her.

"You don't want to know." was all he said, climbing up the tree to settle himself on the branch below her. Marian had a feeling that was all he was going to say.

"I couldn't sleep." she said softly

"Dreams?" he asked, gazing in her eyes, looking for some hint of...well something. Her face had been blank ever since they had brought her to the camp. At first he put it to exhaustion, but after seeing her this morning, he knew that it had to go deeper than that.

"Conscience." was her short answer. For a while she avoided his eyes, but somehow found herself being magnetically pulled to it. She saw how he felt for her and how he desperately wanted to make her feel alright. She wished she could let him.

"What is it?" he whispered earnestly, praying he would get some sort of response.

"I-I" she hesitated, unsure of what to say, "I just feel terrible for doing that to my father. He worries about me so much." was what came out. This half-truth came out easier than she thought. Robin nodded, looking like he definately believed her. However, she was reminded of when he asked her about what she had said in his delirious state. She waited for him to say that he didn't believe her, but he didn't. He suspected nothing.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I would not have chosen this for you." he reached up and trailed his finger along her cheek. Marian closed her eyes and felt her body warm to his touch. She took his hand and took it between her own. There was no way that she could allow herself to lead Robin on, while betraying him. That was the least she could do for him. She let go of his hand and shook her head.

"But, I thought..." Robin began, "Nevermind." he hung his head as if ashamed of himself. _Too fast_, he chided himself. After a few seconds of silence, he brought his head up with a content look on his face, as if the last few moments had never occured.

"Let's go get the deliveries ready, shall we?" he asked

Marian's face brightened at the fact that Robin didn't seem to be taking it too hard, " Alright. I suppose I might as well learn the ropes around here sooner or later."

"Who said we would keep you?" Robin teased.

"What, you don't think that I would be a good outlaw?" Marian feigned astonishment.

"Well, you would be alright, I think. Just not as good as me." he grinned.

"Is that a challenge, Robin of Lockesly?"

"A statement."

They both laughed and climbed down the tree. When the reached the bottom, Marian asked casually, "Robin, what did you do with the money we got that night in the cave?"

**There you go. Hope you all liked it. Please Review!**


	20. The Locksley of Sherwood

**Usual Disclaimer to all things RH**

**Well here's chapter 20 (and I'm still pretty astonished). Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I'd like to have 100 (so I need 8 more!) as it is the 20th chapter (hint hint) so I'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

_When they reached the bottom, Marian asked casually, "Robin, what did you do with the money we got that night in the cave?"_

Marian instantly hoped that he didn't hear her, or that he would lie to her.

"It's in our secret food store, where we keep all of the money. Where else?"

Marian shrugged, "I don't know. I thought maybe you would put it someplace else because it is such a large sum after all."

Robin nodded. "Well, the Sheriff doesn't know where it is, so we might as well take advantage of it."

Marian forced a smile. "Are we going to that food store now to make deliveries?" her stomach was beginning to feel sick. She couldn't believe that she was doing this to him.

Robin looked at her curiously. "Yes." he said slowly, "Why all the questions?"

"I am just trying to figure out how this whole outlaw business works, that's all." Now she felt worse, because coming up with the lies was almost too easy. She kept any signs that she was not telling the truth at bay, reminding herself that if she didn't, her father would pay the price. If that happened, she would never forgive herself.

Again, Robin took the bait. " Then I guess we should get on the 'outlaw business', wouldn't you say." he bowed low and offered his hand out, "My lady." he said gallantly. Marian rolled her eyes as she patted his head and brushed past him. Robin looked up and grinned and ran to catch up to her.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

That afternoon that Marian spent with Robin should have been the happiest that she had had in a long time. After all, the threat of her looming betrayel hung over everything she did. Still, it was refreshing to be able to do dropoffs with Robin, with little fear of being discovered. She also found that it was much more gratifying when people actually thanked her for helping them. The more she thought about it, the more she sort of understood why Robin needed to be loved. It was a wonderful feeling.

After they had finished Robin nudged her shoulder.

"Come on," he whispered into her ear, even though there was no one around, "I have something to show you." He walked ahead of Marian, obviously ignoring her quizzical look, into the middle of the forest. Not wanting to be left behind, Marian followed him.

Finally, Robin stopped in a sort of gorge amongst the trees. There were two large grey rocks on either side and last years autumn leaved covered the wide fissure that ran straight through it. He walked to the center.

"This, "he said stretching his arms and turning around, "Will be our new camp." he smiled triumphantly.

The expression of confusion did not leave Marian's face. In fact, it deepened. "Do you mean that we'll be moving soon?" she asked.

"Not yet, I don't think." Robin replied, surveying every corner of the area. "When we do move here, it will be permanent.

Marian lifted her eyebrows, "A permanent camp? Is that safe?"

"Why not? I think it's an ideal location. Will found it, and I think it's absolutely brilliant." he was practically gushing.

"But what if the Sheriff finds it?"

"He won't." Robin said with great certainty, "Even if he saw the loacation he would never find it. He would simply walk right past us." he gave a gleeful smile.

"Robin, you can't just dissapear." Marian looked at him skeptically.

"Sure we can. Yeah, it might not be for a while as Will is still working on the plans, but I think it will astound ever you, Marian." he winked at her.

"Even me?" Marian repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin gave her an _as if you don't know_ look, "Well, if there is any small fault to be had in anything, you will be sre to find it." he laughed as he watched Marian glare at him.

"But why take the risk? Surely it is not worth the effort." she took a step closer to him so that she could read his face better.

Robin shrugged, "We need a base, a go-to point and a place to hang our hats at the end of the day. That way, maybe we can establish some sense of organization, not just being some nomads scampering about the forest. Besides," his face took a more thoughtful appearance as he spoke more quietly, "I think that we deserve a home." he corner of his mouth pulled into a tiny smirk.

Marian sighed, so it seemed that after everything, Robin still wanted a home for himself.

"And what sort of places would you have in this camp?" she asked conversationally.

" Real beds, for starters." Robin said and they both laughed, "A kitchen for Much, a place for Djaq to keep her herbs, A spot for Will to work and an area big enough for Little John. And for Allan..." here he paused, "A space to do whatever it is that Allan does best." they past each other knowing looks "Oh, and finally an area for you do your embroidery." he flashed her a quick grin as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"And what would you do with your Lockesly of Sherwood, Robin?" inquired a rather intrigued Marian.

He shook his head, "This place will never be a Lockesly."

She tried a little smile, "I suppose not. A grand hall would be difficult to hide." she teased.

Robin returned the smile, "True." he said, "But that's not what I meant." Marian looked at him expectantly, suggesting that he should continue, "While Lockesly is a beautiful house, I do not love it for it's beams and windows." he took a shakey breath, " It was the people in that house that made me love it." he looked down, unable to meet Marian's gaze. Marian felt her heart go out to him. Just as she was about to speak Robin's head shot back up.

"But, that's neither here nor there." he tried to erase the last few moments with the smile. The way he always did.

_It's just as hard for him to open up as it is for me_, Marian thought. So, she figured this once she would leave him alone.

"You know, the curious thing about 'neither here nor there' is that if it isnt here or there, then where is it?" she offered him a playful smile. Robin gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Never become a jester, Marian." he told her.

Marian pretended to look offended, "But that was my dream, Robin. How cruel of you to crush it."

"Well you are an outlaw now." he pointed out.

"True." Marian said quietly. Now she looked down, silently wishing that she didn't have to do what she was about to do. Then, she took a deep breath.

"Robin, I'm going to visit my father." She made a point of making it a statement and not a request.

Robin's lips formed a straight line. "No" he sad, speaking as evenly as his gaze.

"I wasn't asking you." she told him hotly, "I'm just telling you so that you won't worry."

Robin looked at her, eyeing her strangely, now leaning up against the tall rock, " So that _I_ won't worry? Marian, should I even have to explain how unwise this is-"

"Look" interrupted an increasingly perturbed Marian as she walked infront of him, "He needs to know that I'm alright and I need to look in on him. He is my father. I owe him that." determination was set in his face, if only to keep her from trembling in anxiety.

"At the expense of your life?" he asked

She brushed that comment off quickly, "I'll take care not to be seen."

"Oh, and that makes me feel so much better." Robin said sarcastically. "If you were so good, then you would not have been caught in the first place." He practically shouted the last statement.

"I'm not the only one who spent a night in the Sheriff's dungeon." Marian shot back.

Robin threw his hands up in exasperation, " Why must you twist things so that they are always my fault?"

"Why must you always make it seem as if I know nothing?" she turned to walk away.

"Marian" he said, his voice calming immediately as he grabbed her hand. She turned around to look at him, "I would not be at odds with you."

"Then let me go." she said stiffly, trying to ignore his touch.

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, "Promise you will be back by dark." he did not release her hand.

Marian nooded and looked back to leave. She would have kept walking had she not felt Robin give the tiniest squeeze of her hand. That simple act sent her turning around and letting go of everything she had faught so hard to keep hidden.

Her lips went crashing into his.

It took Robin a moment to register what was going on, but it was only a very short moment. Soon he was responding, his mouth devouring hers and then he quickly spun Marian around and pressed her up against the rock, his hands wandering through her chocolate brown tresses and her hands pulling get his collar closer, like she couldn't get enough.

It felt like an eternity, but when it ended, it seemed like it was over way to fast. For a few moments they stoof there, foreheads touching and breathing deeply. Finally her blue eyes met his.

"I have to go." she whispered, slipping out of his warm embrace. She walked out of Sherwood, fighting every impulse to look back and run to him. So, she kept on walking.

She walked towards Nottingham Castle

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	21. Wind and Rain

**Disclaimer to all things RH**

**Well, here's chapter 21. Sorry it took so long for the update...this one isn't very good...its mostly narration, but it needs to happen, you'll see. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your comments are much appreciated. Enjoy!**

Cold winds swept over the great field that separated Nottingham Castle and its village from the sheltering trees of Sherwood. It was nearing twilight now and Marian walked quickly, head bent to hide her face from the cold, hot tears streaming down her face. She told herself that it was from the wind, just like she was telling herself that what happened with Robin meant nothing. However, there wasn't a moment where she did not recall the feeling of his mouth hot on hers. The harsh wind blew dark ominous clouds over the oppressed city and Marian swore that she could feel a few drops of rain as she entered the strong gates of the city. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, she tried to shrug off her emotions, refusing to fight the argument in her mind.

Walking down the streets of Nottingham town did nothing to ease Marian's mind as she wound her way through the maze of alleys and cobblestone streets. She couldn't help but notice the scattering of people about the streets, huddling together around a small fire until they saw her approach, at which time they would pretend to be moving somewhere. The Sheriff would have no beggars littering his street. Ironic, Marian thought, as he was the one who put them there. Her heart ached as she realized that she was robbing these people of the money that Robin would have normally given them. She felt totally and completely selfish, protecting her aging father over the less fortunate of England. Of course, she would not even breach the subject of choice with herself, as she already knew the answer.

She hated herself for saying those words. Well, more to the point, she hated herself for alot of things; betraying Robin, leading him on, betraying Nottingham, betraying herself and everything she stood for. What she wouldn't give to squeeze that little bald mans head until his eyeball popped out.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

After watchng Marian leave his sight, Robin leaned against the stone wall, running over every detail of what had passed between them. A small smile tugged at his mouth at the memory. However, his mind was quickly pulled to more pressing subjects. He couldn't believe that he had allowed her to go to Knighton. As if he had allowed that woman to get to him. It took every ounce of his will power to not follow her, knowing that if he did, he would betray her trust.

The wind then swept up the leaves into a mesmerizing swirl around the outlaw and he shivered with cold. Many villagers may be cold tonight, he thought, looking up at the sky and seeing nothing but dark grey. He figured that he could stop in Nottingham and distribute a little money, help the people and almost more importantly, take his mind off Marian. So, he pulled up his hood and walked towards the castle, taking the same path that Marian had taken only fifteen mintues before him.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

The rain had begun to fall more heavily now, large drops falling on everything, cold searing into Marian's flesh. Still she kept walking until she reached the east gate of the castle. She quickly slipped past the guard and found herself in the dark, cold and damp hallways of the castle.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

The walk to Nottingham was unpleasant, to say the least, for Robin. In fact, he was quite miserable when he took advantage of a distraction provided by a few drunken man and entered the city unnoticed. He skulked along the streets, tossing small bags of coins into windows as he went. He did not miss the faces of gratitude as he passed and felt a warm feeling inside the kept out even the cold of the rain.

Suddenly, a quick movement and a flash of a blue cloak caught his attention. At first, he just thought it was a trick of his eyes but when he looked again, he knew that what he saw was real.

"Marian." he whispered lightly to himself as he walked briskly after her, thankful that the sound of the rain would cover that of his footsteps. As he followed her, his mind turned in all different directions trying to figure out what she was doing there. His heart dropped. He knew that she had lied to him about something, he just couldn't figure out what. Then he saw her slip into the castle and in a flash the past twenty-four hours all made sense.

Her being arrested with not evidence.

The easy rescue.

The questions about the money.

And finally, now the most painful to recall, the kiss.

Torn between shouting at the top of his lungs or collapsing in a heap, Robin settled for forming his face into a marble look of emptiness. He turned to a beam on the side of one house and punched it as hard as he could, as if he was trying to make the piece of would feel even a fraction of the pain. Instead, he had caused the pigeons that had nested under the ledge to scatter and his knuckles to acquire a lovely collection of scratches. And, of course, the pain still remained.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Marian's visit at the castle was not long, as she did not want to arouse Robin's suspicion be arriving late. When she was released to the open sky and rain, she sighed. _It is done_, she thought and continued to walk. Suddenly she was grabbed and pushed against the wall. Her gaze met a pair of blue eyes, filled with anger.

"Robin." she breathed.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Marian." he said through clenched teeth, "Tell me that that I did not see you betray me." the icy fire of his stare terrified her. She closed her eyes in fear.

**TBC**

**What will Marian do now that Robin knows she betrayed him? You'll find out soon!! heehee I like being the only one who knows...I know it's evil of me...Let me know what you think. Please Review!**


	22. The Rain Continues

**Usual Disclaimer to all things RH**

**So, here's chapter 22. Thankyou so much for everyone's reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm updating pretty quickly because its Thanksgiving weekend in my neck of the woods. Enjoy!**

When Marian opened her eyes again, she half hoped that Robin would not be looking at her with fierce intensity and hatred, but she soon saw that it was a fools hope. She tried to steady herself and stared straight back at him.

"I did nothing..." she began, but that was definitely not the answer that Robin wanted to hear.

"Nothing?" he repeated, looking at her in astonishment. "You mean to tell me that lying to me and telling me that you were going to see your father, only to go into the home of the man who wants to see me swing from a rope is nothing? I mean to think I actually..." here he stopped and threw his hands down in anger.

Marian felt a range of emotions boil within her, but kept her gaze cool infront of Robins fire. "Perhaps you should know the whole story before you throw accusations at me."

"Fine." Robin said bitterly, "What is the whole story?"

Marian took a deep, shakey breath, "The Sheriff told me that I had fake my arrest and allow you to capture me so that I might learn the location of the money we stole that night." here Robin moved away from her and started pacing back and forth. She tried to keep his attention so she spoke louder, "He told me that if I didn't, my father would suffer."

Here Robin stopped and looked at her confusedly, "Why did you not tell me?" his voice now held hurt more than rage.

Marian sighed and held her arms out in defeat, "What would you have had me do? He warned me that if anything happened, if the money was stolen back, my father would still suffer. There was no way out."

Robin moved closer to her and said forcefully, " Marian, listen to me, there is always a way out."

"No, you listen," Marian said, pushing him away, frustration and shame hanging on her words, "Sometimes there is no way out, sometimes a person must submit to what is happening around them. You are not all powerful, Robin."

"Oh, that is rich, coming from you." Robin said sardonically, "This, coming from the Nightwatchman, this coming from the woman who tried to charm her way past guards to get a starving village food." he choked out a dry, humourless laugh that did not reach his eyes.

Marian pursed her lips, "This is different. My father's life was not at stake."

_Not this again_, Robin thought, earnestly looking for peace within himself. She might as well have killed him before betraying him. Of every single person in the world, she was the last person that he would expect. It seemed that the Sheriff knew that too.

"In any case," Marian continued, squaring her shoulders, "If you would calm down for at least one moment, I could tell you that I didn't tell the Sheriff anything. I still have two more days to figure it out."

Robin was about to retort, but he did a double take. He did not expect that. "What did you say?" he asked, to make sure that he did not dream what she said.

Marian's bottom lip trembled. "I was going to the castle to tell the Sheriff what I knew, but once I got inside...I-I couldn't do it." tears welled in her eyes.

Robin's shoulder's sagged, "I am glad." he whispered, looking at his feet for a few seconds with his hands on his hips. Finally he looked up at her, clearly still distraught, "I'll see you back at the camp." he murmured and went to make his way out in the rain.

Marian blinked for a moment to register what was going on and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, "Robin, I am sorry."

He removed her hand gently from him and placed it at her side. "No, Marian." he said sadly, "You still lied to me. I tried to give you everything and you played me like you say you play Gisbourne. Every moment that you smiled, you were really planning how to get the proper information from me. Today, which, I might add was one of the best of my life, was based on a lie and that hurts more than anything. I wish it had never happened." here he finished, leaving nothing nothing but the sound of the rain. Slowly he involuntarily leaned towards her and she moved near to him, thoughts of that kiss still flashed across their minds. However, before their lips could meet, Robin pulled away and walked into the heavy rain.

A stray tear fell down Marian's cheek. She wanted to tell him that it meant as much to her as it did to him, but she knew that he wouldn't believe her. His trust in her had diminished and it was all her fault. So, in the space of three days, she would lose her Robin, her father and any pride that she ever had in herself. Slowly, she sank to the floor and buried her head in her knees.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

Back at the Outlaw's Camp

Hidden in a cave, the outlaws heard the repeated sound of arrows hitting a tree outside of the stony enclosure. Will came in from the rain and shook off some of the water from his hair.

"He's still out there?" Much asked.

"He won't come in." Will replied.

"How long's he been at that?" Allan asked sleepily

"An hour." Much anwered, he turned his attentions back to Will, "Did he say anything to you?"

Will shook his head, "No, he didn't even respond when I called his name."

Much sighed, "I wish he would tell us what was wrong." The other two men nodded.

"He'll tell us on his own good time." John said softly, attempting to put an end to the conversation.

"What if he becomes ill from all that rain?" Much persisted. "Djaq, that can't be good for him."

"I think he would rather have a cold than have the matters that he has on his mind." the Saracen said sadly.

"I suppose you are right." the ex servant whispered.

Outside Robin fired arrow after arrow into a tree with long graceful movements.. He only saw the arrows and the target. The rhythm would only cease when he went to retrieve the bundle of arrows. Water ran down his face and made his hands slippery but he did not miss. Sometimes he would half hear someone calling his name through his focused trance, but he just continued to shoot

He was grateful that the pounding rain hid any evidence of tears.

**TBC**

**So...I guess that was a little emotional, eh? Well, hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	23. Power Over Me

**General disclaimer to all things RH blah blah blah.....**

**Anyways a huge apology to everyone that I have taken so00o0o0o long to update....I was incredibly busy these last few weeks (I was curling...thats right i curl lol) Thanks to everyone for their great comments on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! **

It was dawn when Marian sauntered up the steep hill to the cave, where she expected to find the outlaws sleeping. Her feet fell as heavily as the thoughts that lay on her mind. She had never felt so miserable in her entire life. The weather, of course, didn't help. Her damp clothes caused the gentle wind to chill her and she could feel the back of her boots scraping at her heals, no doubt forming the largest blisters ever created. All she wanted to do was to colapse infront of a warm fire and sleep for eternity.

No, that wasn't what she really wanted. Marian knew that she would walk for miles and miles like this, if it meant that she could undo the last day and a half, undo her marriage to Gisborne, and have Robin by her side. But, she could only dare to dream.

As she approached the cave, limping from her sore feet, she found only Much, who was building up the fire underneath a pot that had steam slowly curling from its liquid contents. The rustling of the leaves caused the ex servant to notice her.

"Lady Marian." he said, not sure how what tone to use towards her.

"Please, Much, haven't I told you to just call me Marian?" she asked wearily.

"No, you didn't." Much said honestly, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, well I meant to." Marian murmured as she walked into the entrance of the cave.

"You look-" Much searched for a word, "terrible." he ended lamely, clearly failing at his self appointed task to try and be truthful but not too harsh.

Marian smiled weakly, "I'm sure I do. Rain, wind and cold never did much for anyone's looks." Much returned the smile.

"Here, you should sit down." he said quickly, moving to rearrange the camp so that she might sit on a log, "I made you some mint tea. It's a little bitter, given the lack of sugar, but hot and refreshing." He clumsily ladled the pale green beverage into a cup and handed hit to her. Marian accepted it gratefully and sat down. The heat rising from the cup warmed her face, instantly making her feel a thousand times better. Slowly, she took a tiny drink and felt the hot liquid flow down her thoat.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Marian asked after she finished taking a drink.

"They went to get an early start on some deliveries. We fell a little behind because of the rain." Much ansewered.

"Is Robin with them?" Marian tried to sound conversational.

"He's-" Much began hesitantly, "elsewhere"

"Will he be back soon?"

"I don't know." Much said honestly, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

Marian went to get up, "I guess I'll go find him."

Much took a step towards her, "Is that really such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Marian looked at him quizzically, "I have talk to him. I have to- explain to him-"

"My lady- I mean, Marian, I just really think that you should leave him alone."he looked at her earnestly.

"But why?" Marian persisted.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Would I ask you if I didn't?"

"No, I suppose not.." he trailed off, attempting to avoid Marians gaze. However, when he looked at her again, he found her looking at him expectantly. He looked upwards, as if praying to God that Marian wouldn't glare at him with the fire of a thousand flames once he told her. "I just think that you have said enough to him, alright?"

"What do you mean said enough? He barely let me talk to him. What has he told you?" Marian questioned, heat in her face rising with every word

"He's said very little. He only told us that you had nearly betrayed us." Much cried, holding his hands up in defence. "It's just, I know how he reacts to certain things, and, the way he reacted when he came back here, I know that he needs to be alone for awhile."

"But, I want to tell him-" Marian began

"What could you possibly have to tell him?" Much demanded, feeling the need to defend his master "What words could you say to him to take away all of his pain. You've pushed him past his limits. You shunned him when he tried to atone for leaving you, you're marrying his bitter enemy and now you've betrayed him." Every accusation felt like a blow to Marian's face and she felt smaller and smaller with each moment.

"I know." she whispered, sinking down onto the log that she had been sitting on. Much sighed, suddenly feeling an acute sense of pity for Marian, the woman his master loved.

"You don't know how much power you have over him do you?" it was more a question than a statement and held no anger or spite. Much's tone was soft and calm, but it did little to make Marian feel better.

" I don't think he knows the power he has over me." Marian said, through the slightest of sobs. "He's always there at the back of my mind. Everything that I do, he is always looking at me, judging me at every turn. I could have survived with my father's disaproval, but never Robin's." She sighed unsteadily and stood up. "I have to go." she said simply.

"I will not let you see Robin." Much said firmly.

"I wasn't going to." Marian told him. "You have convinced me of that much."

"Then where are you going?"

"I have to find a way to save my father and the money. I have to think." she ran her hands lightly through her tangled hair, as if combing out all of her miseries. Then she went to leave the cave. She could not, however, hide her limping.

"Marian, you are wounded." Much exclaimed, going to run towards her.

She waved him off, "It's nothing, just some blisters

"You can't go off like this-" he started.

She turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I will not sit here and wait for my father to die. I got myself into this mess and now I'm going to get myself out." The fierce intensity in her eyes was enough to stop Much dead in his tracks. All he could do was nod. He knew that nothing would prevent Marian from doing something once she had set her mind to it. So, he admitted defeat.

" Is there a point in me asking you to be careful?" he asked.

"Yes." Marian said with a small smile, "It makes you feel better." With that, she walked out of the cave, fighting every urge to not limp.

Much could only watch her go.

**Well, I think that this chapter is a little different from the others in the story....perhaps not as intense as the last one, but I needed to come up for air eventually. Please review!**


	24. Mud Pit Surprises

**Usual Disclaimer to all things RH**

**Sorry for the major delay in updates! I needed to add a little more to the plot. If anyone heard something crash and burn, that would have been my last chapter. Happy Holidays everyone (during which I got the Robin hood seasons. Yay for me!) Enjoy!**

Marian forced herself to concentrate on putting one foot infront of the other and how she was going to get her father out of the castle. However, each plan that she came up with held too much risk, or was just not possible. Perspiration formed on her forehead and she stopped to lean against the tree. She sighed with frustration. She had always been independant and was used to doing things herself, but never had she felt so alone. _Well, sitting here and crying about it won't get you anywhere, _she thought, looking up to the sky, half expecting some divine intervention. She took a few steps away from the tree.

Suddenly the ground fell from underneath her.

It all happened so fast, that when Marian opened her eyes (she didn't even realize that she had closed them) she found herself lying flat on her back in a hole that was at least ten feet deep and six feet across. Large tree roots were partially exposed around her and it took a moment for her to realize that her back was wet for she was sitting in a pile of mud. She moaned in exasperation as she sat up.

"Great, just great." she muttered, trying to wipe the splatters of dark brown mud off of her face, but it only made it worse. Marian quickly stood up and tried to look for a way to get out. She tried to grab some of the roots to climb out, but they were too high up to grab and not to mention slick with mud. Clenching her fists and teeth, she was about to scream when an amused voice came from behind her.

"Now what do we have here?"

Marian turned around to find none other that Robin Hood standing above her, hands on his hips and that infuraiting smile on his lips. She gave him her best death glare but he only laughed.

"This is just priceless." he said, in between his outbursts

"I'm glad I could entertain you." She told him sarcastically.

Robin laughed again, "No, this goes far beyond entertainment. I think I've heard it called karma is some foreign countries."

Marian raised her eyebrows, "What's that?"

"It's this whole idea that if someone does something bad to someone else, then something bad will happen to them."

"Very charming." she said, obviously not amused, "Now, could you please get me out of here?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, how do I know that you aren't going to run off to the Sheriff?"

Marian's mouth dropped open to form an 'O', but she quickly shut it. "That was low and you know it." she said evenly.

"Betraying me was low and _you_ knew it, so why should that stop me?" all humour was gone from his voice.

Heat and anger rose to Marian's cheeks. Not thinking, she picked up a clump of mud and threw it right at Robin's face. For a second, Robin looked like a deer caught unawares, but he quickly dodged out of the way. "Hey!" he yelled, but Marian only picked up another clump of mud. She would have hit him this time, but he lost his balance from dodging the previous projectile and also tumbled rather ungracefully into the pit.

"Fabulous." Marian said sarcastically.

Robin shrugged, "Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who got stuck down here in the first place."

"Grow up."

"Says the one who threw mud at me." he smirked.

Marian's response was another handful of mud which managed to land on his cheek. Robin shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that." Robin said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Why no-" but before she could finish, Robin had also fired dirt at her face. Slowly Marian scraped the mud off of her chin. "You will pay for this Robin of Lockesly." she said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"A statement."

After that it became a battle of wits and sophisticated battle. Alright, it was just a plain old mud fight with the two of them chasing each other around the pit. Pieces of earth went flying back and forth until finally they ended up covered in mud and laughing uncontrollably. Marian took one look at Robin and stifled a giggle.

"What?" Robin said annoyedly.

"You should look at yourself." she said with a grin, gesturing to Robin's mud covered self.

Robin smiled weakly, " I don't think you're one to talk." Marian looked down at her mud splattered dress.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, the gang will probably realize that we are gone and come looking. It shouldn't be long."

"You have alot of faith in them." Marian observed

"Why shouldn't I?" Robin countered, "They've done nothing to betray that trust." they held each other's gazes for a few minutes until Marian looked away, looking as ashamed as she felt.

"Why were you so far from the camp anyways?" he asked, changing the subject so as to not put salt on any wounds.

Marian still didn't look at him. "I was on my way to help my father. I couldn't just leave him to die."

"Alone?"

"As you see." she said stiffly.

"Well." he said, "There's no need for that now."

Marian looked at him quizzically. "Why not?"

Robin shruuged, "Cause I already got him out of the castle."

"You what?"

"YOUR FATHER-"

"I heard you!" Marian said fiercely, "I'm just surprised." She finally looked him in the eyes. "Thankyou for doing this for me Robin." her voice was genuinely grateful.

"I did it for Edward." Robin said firmly. "It had nothing to do with you."

An awkward silence descended upon them. Only the sound of approaching hooves broke it.

"Shhh." Robin hushed

"I wasn't talking." Marian whispered.

Robin rolled his eyes, "I know just don't talk now." They waited as the sounds grew closer.

" My lord, There's a pit here. It will be difficult to go around it with the cart." a voice called. Marian and Robin couldn't tell who it was.

"Clear some of the trees on the side, then there should be enough room." The second voice was unmistakable.

It was Guy of Gisborne.

**There you go! Please Review!**


End file.
